


Charatale

by NaomiLotus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLotus/pseuds/NaomiLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk must have completed a True Pacifist run a hundred times now, maybe even more... Still, I haven't fully reincarnated. Why? Well, I guess he has been doing something wrong. He has made friends with everyone so many times... I wonder... What would happen if he killed everyone?</p>
<p>(WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR UNDERTALE - GENOCIDE ROUTE.)<br/>(DOUBLE WARNING: THIS IS THE GENOCIDE ROUTE, SO EXPECT A LOT OF DEATH.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RESET

We woke up on a bed of golden flowers.

 

"Seriously, Frisk?" I asked. "Again?"

 

Of course, only Frisk could hear me. At the time, we were basically sharing a body, but he had full control. I could only speak to him, and watch him travel through the Underground in his perspective. Once he left the Underground, I couldn't even speak to him - however, every time he RESET, I came back.

 

"What's wrong with starting over?" Frisk questioned. "I mean, I love everyone down here, what's wrong with becoming their friend again?"

 

I sighed. "Well, you do realise that you are pulling them away from their happy ending every time you RESET, don't you?" Silence. I supposed that meant he did, but he just didn't want to admit it. "So, why? We both already know what's going to happen, anyway, so why not just let them live their life?"

 

Frisk looked down. "This is the last time, alright? One more run, then no more RESETs. Would that make you happy?"

 

What? No more RESETs? I couldn't believe what he had said. Surely he knows by now that I'll only be here if he RESETs? Am I not his best friend? Does he not want me to talk to him anymore.

 

"Well... no," I replied. "RESETing is the only way I can come back after you leave the Underground."

 

Frisk smiled (well, I couldn't see his smile, but I could sense it) and began to walk towards the gateway. I knew in the next room, we would be meeting As- Flowey. We would be meeting Flowey.

 

"Actually," I began, "why don't we try something different this time?"

 

Frisk stopped. "What do you mean?"

 

"You see, I'm intrigued about something... what happens if we kill everyone?"

 

"No!" Frisk exclaimed. "We- I c-couldn't kill my friends!"

 

"It's just an experiment," I explained. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

 

"B-but..."

 

"If anything goes wrong, we can just RESET," I promised.

 

Frisk hesitated, but finally nodded. "Ok, let's do it. It's just an experiment. We can RESET if anything goes wrong."

 

That made me so happy. Maybe, just maybe, killing everyone would give me more control over our body. Everything else we have done hadn't given me any sort of control, except for small steps. Hey, it's worth a try, right?


	2. Flowey the Flower

Frisk walked through the grey gateway, into the next room. Flowey was standing on the patch of grass in the middle of the room, as always.

 

"Howdy!" he greeted. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" _That's a lie,_ I told myself. _Your name is Asriel. Why do you insist on that idiotic name?_ "Hmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

 

"Hey, Frisk? How come you erased his memory as well?" I asked. "It's not as if he doesn't know about the RESETs..."

 

"He asked me to," Frisk explained. "Every time, before I go to do a True RESET, he tries to stop me, but he knows that I'll still do it. So, he asks me to erase his memory, as well as everyone else's."

 

"Eh, makes sense..."

 

"Golly," Flowey continued, "you must be so confused. Some ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

 

Frisk's soul began to flicker, and the room went dark.

 

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" he explained. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

 

"No it doesn't..." Frisk told me. "It stands for Level of Violence."

 

"That's right! And we are going to get a lot of LOVE, aren't we?"

 

Frisk sighed. "Yeah, I suppose we are. Huh, that'll feel weird. I've never gained any LOVE."

 

"First time for everything, right?"

 

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey offered.

 

"No you won't..." Frisk thought. "You'll try to trick us with the Friendliness Pellets, first."

 

Flowey winked. "Don't here, LOVE is shared through... little white... 'friendliness pellets'." Five little white 'friendliness pellets' appeared above his head. "Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!"

 

"Nope!" Frisk said, as he easily dodged the pellets flying at him.

 

Flowey frowned. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, ok?" Once again, Frisk dodged them. "Is this a joke?" he asked. "Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!" Flowey looked over at his dialogue box, and quickly changed the word 'bullets' into 'friendliness pellets', as the bullets came huddling towards Frisk, who, once again, dodged every single one.

 

Flowey's face changed to that of a nightmare, and his voice changed so it wasn't so happy, and more blood-curdling. "You know what's going on here, don't you?"

 

"Yup."

 

"You just wanted to see me suffer."

 

"Nope, I just didn't want to die."

 

A circle of bullets surrounded us, and began closing in. "Die." He began to laugh, as we came closer and closer to what we first assumed was our death...


	3. Toriel

The bullets disappeared, and a ball of fire appeared next to Flowey. It hit him, and he flew away, as a goat lady wearing a purple robe stepped in front of us.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth..."

Frisk smiled - this was Toriel, his 'goatmom'.

"Ugh... y'know, you really shouldn't get too attached to her again," I told him. "Pretty soon you'll have to kill her."

Frisk lost his smile. "You're right."

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child," she continued. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

The room brightened up, revealing Toriel standing on the patch of grass where Flowey previously was.

"This way," Toriel said, before exiting through a purple gateway. We followed her.

The next room was purple, and decorated with red leaves. At the end were two sets of white stairs. In the middle was a yellow stair with four points, spinning a circle. Frisk approached the star.

"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination," I informed. "HP fully restored."

We followed Toriel upstairs, and through a dark doorway, into the next room.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one," Toriel welcomed. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." She stepped on the four pressure pads on the outside, leaving the ones in the middle, and pressed the yellow switch. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Toriel moved into the next room, as Frisk went to read the sign. 'Only the fearless may proceed,' it read. 'Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.'

"Ha..." Frisk smiled. "I remember the first time I read that sign. I was so confused. Now, I know that it's the clue to the puzzle. You just don't walk down the middle."

I laughed. "Did it really take you that long to understand this place?"

Frisk sighed. "Unlike you, I didn't come down here for any reason in particular. I just fell."

"I never asked to come down here, but that doesn't mean I'm not an idiot..."

"Hmm..." he thought. "If I remember correctly, Asriel told me you didn't come down here for a 'happy reason'. I always assumed that-"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "I would much rather not talk about that, ok? Let's just move on!"

Frisk didn't respond, but I knew he listened because he walked into the next room.

Toriel was standing next to a bridge over some water in the next room, which was also decorated purple.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip," Toriel announced.

She walked over the bridge, as Frisk went to read the two signs. The first one was just at the side of the path. It read: 'Press [Z] to read signs!'

"I always wondered why that was there..." I thought. "If you didn't already know how to read signs, then how could you have read the information telling you how to read signs?"

Frisk giggled. "Don't you get it? It's a joke!"

"Jokes are meant to be funny," I replied.

Frisk shook his head, still smiling, then went to read the other sign, which was on the wall. 'Stay on the path.'

"Again, I always wondered why that was there. How could you read the sign if you stay on the path?"

Frisk giggled again. "This was the clue to the puzzle. You have to press the switches that can only be pressed if you stay on the path."

I felt dumb after hearing this. "Oh..."

We walked over the bridge, and went to the press the one switch in-between where we came from and Toriel. It had three yellow arrows pointing at it. We then went across the second bridge and pressed the switch on the left, also with three yellow arrows pointing towards it.

"Splendid!" Toriel praised. "I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room."

We walked over the deactivated spikes, and entered the room with the training dummy.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you," she informed us. "You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight," she explained. "While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practise talking to the dummy."

Frisk approached the dummy, and his heart began to flicker, the room darkening around him.

"You encounted the Dummy," I announced.

Frisk hesitated. "Should I actually-"

"Yes."

"Are you sure-"

"Absolutely positive."

This was it. If Frisk managed to destroy the Dummy, I knew he would be able to do this. I knew he would be able to kill.

He hit the dummy with his stick. It lost 32HP, and died.

"You won!" I praised. "You earned 0 XP and 0 gold."

The room brightened up. The Dummy had been utterly destroyed.

"Ahh, the dummies are not for fighting!" Toriel quickly explained. "They are for talking! We do not want to hurt anybody, do we...? Come now."

Toriel entered the next room, but Frisk stayed where he was for a few seconds.

"Do we...?"


	4. LOVE

Frisk walked through the doorway, into the next room, where Toriel was once again waiting for him.

"There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?" she wondered.

We followed Toriel half way across the room, before encountering our first proper monster on this run. It was a Froggit - basically some sort of weird frog.

"Froggit attacks you!" I announced.

Frisk bit his lip. "I suppose I have to fight him now, huh?"

He swung his stick at the beast, making him lose 23HP. Frisk's LOVE increased

"You won!" I praised. "You earned 10 EX and 20 gold. Your LOVE increased."

Frisk stumbled back. "What's this... feeling?"

This was the first time he had ever gotten past LV 2, so, obviously, it would feel weird. "You've grown stronger," I explained. "Get used to this feeling, 'cause you'll be feeling in a lot..." Thing is, it wasn't just him who had grown stronger. I could feel it, to, unlike any other emotion I had felt inside of his mind. Surely, I must have been gaining more control over him. This feeling... I wanted more. Why? Simple. My plan was working.

We continued to follow Toriel down the hallway, stopping to read the sign halfway. 'The western room is the eastern room's blueprint.' Of course, this was referring to the path in the west room being the solution to the puzzle in the east room. We continued walking, but stopped when we reached the puzzle - a bunch of spikes in the middle of a pool of water, with a bridge leading towards it.

"This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." Frisk held her hand as she guided him through the spikes, before announcing right that the end that, "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

We moved onto the next room.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child," Toriel praised. "However... I have a difficult request to ask of you." She paused. "I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this."

Toriel walked on ahead, leaving Frisk alone. However, having done this so many times already, we both knew she hadn't left him. She was simply hiding behind a pillar the whole time. Frisk walked to the end of the room.

Toriel came out from behind the pillar. "Greetings, my child," she greeted. "Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise... to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself."

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "Yeah right. I bet we won't even die a single time before we reach your house!"

"I have an idea," she continued. "I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" She left the room. Frisk followed closely after.

Ring... "Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzle ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" Click...

Frisk continued to walk into the room, but stopped when he realised something was missing.

"Wh-where's the Froggit?" he asked.

I laughed. "You killed it? What were you expecting?"

Frisk frowned. "B-but..."

"That Froggit you encountered earlier... that was the Froggit that usually sat here. Did you not know that?"

Frisk shook his head. I sighed.

He walked over to the yellow star, like the one he had seen earlier.

"Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination. HP fully restored." He saved the game.

"So then... What now?" Frisk asked.

"How about you go get the monster candy from above?" I suggested.

Frisk nodded, and went to the northern room. On either side of the room there was some water, and in the middle the was a pillar with monster candy on top, surrounded in red leaves. We approached the pillar.

"It says 'take one.' Take a piece of candy?" I offered.

"Yes," Frisk replied. He took a piece of candy.

"You took a piece of candy," I narrated. "Hmm... why don't you take more?"

"But... it says 'take one'..."

I laughed. "Rules don't matter when you are committing mass murder. We'll be in a lot of fights, so take a lot of candy."

Frisk hesitated, but he finally said, "Fine!"

"'Take one.' Take a candy?"

"Yes."

"You took more candy. How disgusting..."

"'Take one.' Take a candy?"

"Yes."

"You take another piece. You feel like the scum of the earth..."

"'Take one. Take a candy?"

"Yes."

As he took a fourth piece of candy, it spilled on the floor.

"You took too much too fast. The candy spills onto the floor."

Frisk left the room - strangely, he didn't feel bad. Huh.

He saved the game once more.


	5. Genocide

"So..." Frisk began. "What now?"

It appeared that Frisk was asking me for guidance, which was totally ok with me. He needed guiding to complete this, and I was the only one who could help him commit genocide.

"Walk around for a while," I suggested. "Get a few encounters. Increase your LOVE to three. Then I would move on to the next room."

He nodded, and began to walk around. It wasn't long before he got his first encounter.

"Froggit hopped close!" I exclaimed.

Frisk swung his stick at the beast, making it lose 18HP. "Meow," it said, before sending several flies to attack Frisk. He was hit by one, making his lose 2HP.

"You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength," I joked. "Only kidding."

Frisk swung his stick again, making Froggit lose 20HP and turning it to dust. 

"You won! You earned 3XP and 2 gold."

Frisk continued to walk around the room, and soon got an encounter with Whimsun.

"Whimsun approached meekly!" I announced. Frisk swung his stick at the poor thing, immediately murdering it. "You won! You earned 2XP and 2 gold."

After 4 more fights with a Froggit and 2 more fights with a Whimsun, Frisk levelled up.

"You won!" I praised, after he killed a Froggit. "You earned 3XP and 2 gold. Your LOVE increased. You can move on now."

Frisk quickly saved the game, and moved to the next room. He walked halfway, before falling through the floor. He then took the elevator on the right back up to the top, and moved onto the next room. There was a rock on the floor, a few metres around from a pressure pad, and a line of spikes stopping him from moving to the next part of the room.

Ring... "Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular... Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" He told her butterscotch was his favourite. "Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" Click...

Ring... "Hello? This is Toriel. You do not dislike cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but... Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" He told her he wouldn't. "Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." Click...

Frisk went to look at a sign on the wall, reading: 'Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them.'

He giggled. "I get it. One of the rocks in the other rock room doesn't want to be pushed."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. But is it really that funny?"

Frisk looked down. "It was to me, alright?"

He moved on, pushing the rock into the pressure pad, and then walked into the next room. On the way, he got another encounter with Whimsun, but killed it easily. The puzzle in the next room was pretty easy, since he had already memorised the pattern from downstairs. The next room had three more rocks, the first two allowing him to push them with no objection. Whilst moving to the last rock, he got an encounter with a bunch of Moldsmals.

"You tripped into a line of Moldsmals," I informed him. He hit the first one with his stick twice before it died. He then did the same to the rest. "You won! You earned 9XP and 9 gold."

Frisk went to push the final rock, but it interrupted him with, "Whoa there, pander! Who said you could push me around?" He asked for it to move over. "Hmm? So you're askin' me to move over?" He nodded. "Okay, just for you, pumpkin." It moved over a few inches. Frisk tried to push it again. "Hmm? You want me to move some more?" He nodded. "Alrightly, how's this?" It moved up. Frisk frowned. "Hmm? That was the wrong direction?" He nodded. "Okay, I think I got it." It moved onto the pressure pad, and Frisk went to walk over the spikes, but, before he made it, the rock moved back. Frisk return to the rock. "Hmm? You wanted me to stay there?" He nodded. "You're giving me a real workout." It moved back into the pressure pad, allowing us to move on.

In the next room, there was a slice of cheese on a table, and a mouse hole on the wall.

"This cheese has been here a long time," I told Frisk. "It's stuck to the table..."

He went over to the save point left of the cheese. "Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination." Frisk saved the game.


	6. You Can't Kill Ghosts...

Frisk walked past the cheese to the next room, where a ghost was lying on some leaves, blocking his way. He approached it.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzz..." He stopped 'snoring' for a second to whisper: "are they gone yet?" then continued. "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

I sighed. "This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep. Move it with force?" I asked.

Frisk nodded, and began a battle.

"Here comes Napstablook," I announced.

Frisk hit him with his stick, making him lose 23HP.

"i'm fine, thanks," Napstablood said, before crying on Frisk with acid tears.

"Napstablood is wishing they weren't here," I narrated, before Frisk hit him again, making him lose 23HP.

"nngggggggg.... really not feeling up to it now. sorry." Napstablook didn't attack this turn, which Frisk was quite pleased about.

"The faint odor of ectoplasm permeates the vicinity," I informed Frisk.

He frowned. "What the heck does that mean?"

"No clue," I replied.

Frisk sighed, and went to hit Napstablook again. After 2 more hits and a bunch of tears, the ghost finally said: "umm... you do know you cant kill ghosts, right? we're sorta incorporeal and all. i was just lowering my hp because i didn't want to be rude. sorry... i just made this more awkward... pretend you beat me... ooooooooo."

"You won!" I praised. "You lost 1 experience point."

Frisk's shoulders dropped. "Lost one? Also, aren't they 'execution points'?"

I shrugged (or, at least, thought about shrugging). "At this time, you're not supposed to know. Being a narrator is hard, ok?"

"Oh, well... I suppose that makes sense..."

He moved into the next room, where the spider bake sale was. There was two webs, a smaller one on the left and a bigger on the right. In the middle, there was a sign, reading: 'Spider Bake Sale! All proceeds go to real spiders.'

"Is there much point in buying these?" Frisk asked. "I mean, we're going to kill Muffet anyway, so..."

"Just get them both," I ordered. "Who knows? They might come in handy if he need to heal in battle."

"Both?" Frisk asked, confused.

"You have enough gold. I mean, come on, after killing all those monsters, you've gained 47G."

"Oh..." He left 7G in the first web, and some spiders crawled down and gave him a spider donut, then left 18G in the second web, and some spiders crawled down and gave him a jug of spider cider. He then walked out the room, and headed north.

In the next room, there was usually three Froggit's in a line, but, this time, there was only two. On the side of the path, there was a sign, reading: 'Did you miss it? Spider Bakesale down and to the right.'

Frisk went to speak to the first frog (which was usually the second frog, but the first one had disappeared).

"Ribbit ribbit. Ribbit," it said, which translated to, "I heard using 'F4' can make you have a 'full screen'. But what does 'F4' stand for? 'Four frogs'? I have only seen a maximum of three frogs in this room... This is troubling, to say the least."

He then went to talk to the second (or third, if you'd prefer) frog. "Ribbit, ribbit," it said, which translated to, "I have heard you are quite merciful, for a human... Surely you know by now a monster wears a yellow name when you can spare it. What do you think of that?"

Frisk replied with, "It's bad."

"Really?" the Froggit asked. "Then I'll tell all of my friends to tell their friends' friends... Never use yellow names. How about that?"

"No more yellow names."

"Ok, I will let them know not to use yellow names."

I frowned. "Why did you do that?"

Frisk looked down. "So that I don't feel bad killing a monster I know is ready to be spared..." After I didn't reply, he said, "Should I walk around this room for a while, as well? To see if I can kill these two frogs?"

"Yeah, sure, go for it," I replied.

He began to walk around the room, and soon got in a fight with a Moldsmal and a Migosp.

"Not what I wanted, but I guess I'll have to kill them," Frisk said. It took two hits to kill the Moldsmal, and two to kill the Migosp.

"You won!" I praised. "You earned 8XP and 7 gold."

He continued to walk around the room, getting an encounter with Vegetoid and Loox, before the two frogs disappeared. 

"Huh..." Frisk said. "I suppose they just... ran away..." He began to walk into the next room.

Ring... "Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and these. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday, you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that." Click...

In the next room, there was six cracks in the floor to fall down, and a sign on the wall. 'There is just one switch,' it read. Frisk fell down the first hole, and, where there was usually a Vegetoid buried in the earth, there was nothing. He fell down the second hole, and found a Faded Ribbon - he put that in his hair. He fell down the third hole, and hit the yellow switch. He fell down the fourth hole, and, where he usually found Napstablook, he found nothing. The final two holes also had nothing.


	7. But nobody came...

The next few rooms were easy, since all he had to do was press the switch that the sign told him to. During these puzzles, however, he got an encounter with a Loox (increasing his LOVE to four), two Migosp's, a Vegetoid and a Moldsmal.

In fact, he was actually having fun, gaining EXP and LOVE, until, after killing the second Migosp, he was displayed with this message...

"But nobody came."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next two chapters will be so much longer. Since I'm actually writing this alongside playing a Genocide Route to get it completely accurate, I needed a chapter like this, just so anyone who hasn't played Genocide can get all the feels... Actually, if you haven't played a Genocide run, what the heck are you doing here? There be spoilers ahead...
> 
> For those who don't know, after this point, Undertale changes a lot. Most of the dialogue is different, and a lot of the battles are much easier (until Undyne and Sans come along... I swear, it took my several days to beat Undyne, and I have yet to actually beat Sans).
> 
> Anyways, see you guys! Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me :)


	8. Heartache

You'd never think that just three words could completely change the mood of something, but when Frisk heard me say, "But nobody came," his mood completely changed. He already felt guilty after killing so many innocent creatures, however, after getting an encounter only to find that there was nobody left to fight, he just lost it.

"I-I don't understand..." he said. "Why are there no more encounters?"

I laughed. "What do you expect? You have literally killed everyone!"

"But..."

"No buts!" I snapped. "This is fate. Every action has it's consequence. I figured you'd know that by now..."

Frisk looked down. "Let's just move on. The sooner we complete this run, the better." He walked into the next room.

The next room was the same as usual. Near the entrance, there was vines covering the floor, which Frisk just stepped over. The path then came to a cross roads, with exits to the right and straight on - he took the exit that was straight on. There, he found an elevator, but the strange thing was, there was usually a Froggit next to it. Now, there wasn't. He entered the elevator, and came out on a balcony, with a view of the city. To his right, there was a toy knife, which he took and equipped. "Finally," he said. "I proper use for this piece of junk..." He returned to the other room, and took the exit that was now to his left. He had to walk over a cross of red leaves to get to the next room, where he found a single black tree, surrounded in red leaves. There was no leaves on the actual branches.

"Oh dear," a voice said in the distance, "that took longer than I thought it would." Toriel walked into view, and pulled out her phone, before spotting Frisk at the entrance. She rushed over. "How did you get here, my child?" she asked. "Are you hurt? Not a scratch... Impressive! But still... I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Err..."

"Oh my god, old woman!" I thought. "Just give us the goddamn pie, and we can leave!"

"Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" She walked to her house.

Frisk moved towards the tree.

"Every time this old tree grows any leaves, they fall right off," I informed him, before he moved on to the save point next to Toriel's house. "Determination." He saved the game.

Frisk entered the house, into a tidy looking room, with stairs leading down to a basement and two doors either side. Toriel was standing in the middle. The smell of pie surrounded us.

"Do you smell that?" she asked. Frisk nodded. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie." Frisk smiled. "I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you." She walked into the room to the right, which Frisk following her closely behind.

She lead him into a yellow hallway. "This is it..." She grabbed his hand, and dragged him in front of the first door. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" She rubbed is head.

"Get your filthy paws of us," I grumbled.

"Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!" She rushed out, as Frisk entered his temporary bedroom.

Inside was a box of toys ("Look at these cool toys! They don't interest you at all."), a bed, a picture frame ("An empty photo frame. It's really dusty..."), a box ("A box of kids' shoes in a disparity of sizes."), a drawing of a flower, a lamp and a bed. On the floor there was a rug, and the contents of the room were mostly light reds. 

Frisk hopped into bed, and, when he woke up, he found a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie on the floor. He tried to take it, but I quickly interrupted, saying, "You are carrying too much." He put down the stick, and then picked up the pie an exited the room.

He began to walk down the hallway, inspecting each and every object.

"You have seen this type of plant before, but do not know it's name."

"Inside the drawer are some flower seeds and broken crayons."

"'Room under renovations.'"

He even looked in the mirror, to which I said, "It's me, Chara." This didn't seem to bother him at all, even though it clearly was not me.

He skipped past Toriel's room, since he had already seen the contents millions of times, and exited the hallway, then entering the room to the left. In this room, Toriel was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, reading a book. There was also a table with a flower in the middle, a bookshelf, a rack of tools, and an exit leading up into the kitchen. Before he checked anything in this room, Frisk went up to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, to which I told him that, "For some reason, there is a brand-name chocolate bar in the fridge." He then looked in the sink, which I informed him that, "There is some white fur stuck in the drain." He opened the cupboard, to which I responded, "Where are the knifes?" He looked hungrily at the pie, to which I said, "The size of the pie intimidates you too much for you to eat it," - this was true. He looked at the oven - "The stovetop is very clean. Toriel must use fire magic instead."

Frisk exited the room, into the living room, and went to check everything in there. "The ends of the tools have been filed down to make them safer." Next to the tools was the bookshelf, where he took out a book and flipped to a random page: 'Trapped behind the barrier and fearful for further human attacks, he retreated. Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end. This was out new home, which we named... "Home." As great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names.' He out the book back, and went to look at the glowing flames in the fireplace. He then went to talk to Toriel.

"Up already, I see?" she greeted. "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favourite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you... But I have always wanted to be a teacher." She paused. "Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. Still. I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something?" Frisk nodded. "What is it?"

"When can I go home?" he asked.

"What?" Toriel replied, surprised. "This... this is your home now. Um... would you like to here about this book I am reading? I is called '72 Uses for Snails.' How about it?"

"How do you exit the Ruins?" he asked.

"Um... how about an exciting snail fact?" she offered. "Did you know that snails... Sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting."

"How do you exit the Ruins?" he asked again, getting frustrated.

"... I have to do something. Stay here," she ordered.

Toriel walked out the room. Frisk followed. He went down the stairs, into a long, purple hallway. Toriel was standing a few metres into the room.

"You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?" Toriel asked. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." She continued walking. He followed. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I am seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve child... If you leave the Ruins... They... Asgore... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room." She continued. He followed. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." She continued. He followed.

Toriel stood in front of a purple door, with the same weird markings as her dress. Frisk approached.

"You want to leave so badly?" she asked. "Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to the survive."

The room darkened, and the fight began.

"Toriel blocks the way!" I narrated.

Frisk looked down. "Sorry, goatmom, but this is the only way..." he mumbled, before slashing his toy knife at her.

She died in one hit. Her robe split across the side, and she had a cut on her face. "Y... you... really hate me that much?" She was strangling to speak, but still managed to make her child feel guilty. "Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you... But them!" She got down on one knee. "Ha... ha..." She turned into dust, showing her white heart for a few seconds before it split in too and shattered into a million pieces.

A single tear fell down Frisk's face. "I-I'm sorry, m-mom..."

"Oh, cut it out, will you?!" I shouted in anger. "Don't feel sorry for her! She had it coming anyway..." Frisk didn't respond. For a while, he just stood there, staring at the door, staring at her dust on the floor. "Just move on already!"

He took a deep breath, and entered the door. He began to walk down a long hallway, until he reach another exit. Through the exit, he found Flowey, sitting on a patch of grass in the centre of the only light in the room.

"Hahaha..." he laughed. "You're not really human, are you?"

Frisk frowned. "What?!"

"No. You're empty inside. Just like me."

"No, wait...!"

"In fact... You're Chara, right?" he asked with uncertainty.

I smiled. My plan was working. I forced Frisk to nod his head.

Flowey smiled. "We're still inseparable, after all these years... Listen," he ordered. "I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful that you and your stolen soul." 

By this time, I had managed to take control of the body, even if it was just for this conversation. My stolen soul... Yes! That must have been what I was doing wrong! Everything we had done, it was he who actually did it. To take full control of the body, I needed some control beforehand. And to give me some control, I needed LOVE, and since I didn't have a soul, I needed his to gain LOVE. I smiled at by brilliance.

"Let's destroy everything in this wretched world," he proposed. "Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... Let's turn 'em all to dust. That's a wonderful idea!"

Flowey sank into the earth, and we moved on, exiting the Ruins for good...


	9. The Two Skelebros

Frisk came out into Snowdin Forest. The floor was covered in snow, and all around him there were dark trees. He moved forwards, walking along the path. He found a tough-looking branch, but it was too heavy to pick up. He walked some more. The branch broke behind him, smashed like it was nothing. As he continued walking, he got that feeling of behind watched, and swore he saw something in the shadow's behind him. When he made it to the bridge, he stopped, and a strange man walked up behind him.

"Human," he greeted. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Not wanting Frisk to mess this up, I forced him to let me take control. I turned around, and took the guys hand, only to hear a farting sound. I didn't laugh. The man was now revealed to be a short skeleton, wearing a blue hoodie. "heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." He paused. "that's, uh, your cur to laugh. or, uh, to emote at all...?" He paused again, and muttered under his breath, "gee, lady, you really know how to pick 'em, huh...?" He sighed. "Ok, that's fine. everyone's got their own sense of humor. i'm sans. sans the skeleton," he introduced. "im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus... he's a human-hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, I think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

I went through the gate, and stopped just before passing the conveniently-shaped lamp, which was literally the exact same shape as our body.

"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp," he ordered. I didn't move. "uh, ok, i guess you don't have to."

Another skeleton walked into view. This one was a lot taller, and wearing a red scarf, red boxing gloves and red shoes. I assumed this was Papyrus.

"SANS!!!" he shouted. "HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!??!"

"yeah," Sans replied.

"REALLY!?!? WOWIE!!! GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!!" He walked away.

"that's worked out, huh?" Sans said. "are you just gonna stare at me, or...?"

Frisk took control back. "What were you thinking?!" he asked him, furious.

I giggled. "I had to make sure you didn't mess us. You can't become friends with these two, because you won't be able to kill them if you do."

Frisk sighed. "Fine... but please don't do anything like that again. I can handle this stuff myself!" He went to look at the sentry station.

"It's some sort of checkpoint for sentry-station," I told Frisk. "But there are bottle of ketchup, mustard, and relish sitting inside..."

Frisk thought for a moment. "Maybe he sells hotdogs?"

"He does."

Frisk blinked. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that, haha!" He moved on through the forest.

"well, i'll be straight forward with you," Sans interrupted, stopping us in our tracks. "my brother'd really like to see a human... so, y'know, it'd really help me out... if you kept pretending to be one." He walked away, letting us continue to the next save point.

"16 left." Frisk saved the game.

He was about to go to the box, when he stopped. "Wait a second... 16 left?" he asked.

I giggled. "Of course. Just kill 16 monsters before you reach Papyrus' fight."

"B-but... why?"

I sighed. "Because, by the end, we need to have 20 LOVE. If we kill 16 monsters here, we should be on track to achieving that," I explained.

Frisk bit his lip. "Ok then... So... How many should I kill here?"

I smiled. "Now you're gettin' it! I'd say kill 6. The enemies here should be pretty easy, and I'm pretty sure the dogs count as total monsters killed. So... go ahead and walk around for a bit."

Frisk continued to walk to the box.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting the tough glove," he replied. "A better weapon will be handy."

Next to the box, there was a sign, reading: 'This is a box. You can put an item inside, or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover.' Inside the box there was a tough glove. Frisk put a few monster candies inside, and took out the new weapon, quickly equipping it. He then began to walk around, getting into a fight with a Snowdrake, an Icecap, Lesser Dog, and three Chilldrakes. 

He quickly saved the game ("10 left.") before heading up. There he found a river, with a fishing rod affixed to the ground. He reeled it in, but all that was attached to the end was a photo of a weird-looking monster, along with a note saying, 'Call me! Here's my number!' He didn't call, and he didn't put the rod back like he had done on every other run before.

He returned to the area with the box, and moved on to the next section to the right. There he found his two skelebros - Sans and Papyrus.

"SO SANS! WHEN'S THE HUMAN SHOWING UP???" Papyrus asked. "I WANT TO LOOK MY SUNDAY BEST... OR AT LEASR MY TUESDAY PRETTY-GOOD."

"don't you only have one outfit?" Sans questioned.

"YEAH, BUT I COULD STYLE MY HAIR!" Papyrus replied.

"But... you don't have any hair..." I thought.

"oh. right. good idea," Sans responded. "say, why don't you look over there?"

Papyrus looked over at us, then Sans, then us, then Sans, then us, until they were both just spinning around looking everywhere. They stopped with their backs to us.

"SANS!!! OH MY GOD!!!!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I'M DIZZY. WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?"

"behold."

Papyrus looked at a rock behind us. "OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LOOK AT A ROCK?"

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

Papyrus looked at us. "OH MY GOD!!!" He looked back at his brother. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS."

"well," Sans began, "it's not a rock."

"NOT A ROCK...?" he said with uncertainty. "OH NO!!! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION!!! THAT MEANS IT'S A HUMAN!!!" He cleared his throat. "HUMAN!! PREPARE YOURSELF!! FOR HIGH JINKS! FOR LOW JINKS! DANGERS! PUZZLES! CAPERS! JAPERS! BEING CAPTURED!! AND OTHER SORTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES. REFRESHMENTS WILL BE PROVIDED... IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" He walked away.

Sans looked at is. "... and you don't even bat an eye, huh?" He walked away.


	10. Snowdin Forest

Frisk continued walking forwards, towards a cardboard box with some narration on it: 'YOU OBVERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER... I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)'

He smiled. "Y'know, I can't help but feel sorry for Papyrus. He works so hard to get into the Royal Guards, but he only ever makes it after it disbands... Kinda sad, huh?"

I sighed. "No. It's not sad at all. Let's just move on."

Frisk nodded, and began to walk to the next section, but got an encounter with Icecap on the way. He easily killed her with one punch, then moved on. As he walked along the snow-covered path, he found a sign, saying 'Absolutely NO MOVING!!!' He moved anyway, walking in front of another sentry station.

A black and white dog came into sight, sitting in the box. "Did something move?" it asked. "Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. H... hey! I can't stop shivering all of a sudden. Who... who's there?!" The battle began.

"Doggo blocks the way!" I shouted. 

Frisk punched him.

"Don't move an inch," Doggo insisted.

It sent a blue sword flying at him, which he dodged simply by not moving.

"Doggo can't seem to find anything," I told Frisk, who then punched it again, killing it. "You won! You earned 30XP and 30 gold."

Frisk then continued moving forward, spotting some burnt dog treats on the floor ("Someone's been smoking dog treats."). He found some ice, with a sign in the middle, which he got to by sliding on the ice. 'North: Ice. South: Ice. West: Ice. East: Snowdin Town (... and ice).' He went north to meet the Snowman.

For a moment, I managed to take control. I knew that these pieces healed 45HP, and we currently had 44HP, so they would probably come in useful. Frisk probably wouldn't take as many pieces as possible, but I would.

"Hello," it greeted. "I am a snowman. I cannot move. Traveller, if you could..." I took a piece of him. "Oh my, oh my. What are you doing? Soon there won't be any of me left..." I took another piece of him. I then threw the Monster Candy on the ground, like the piece of trash it was, since I had no space left in my inventory, before going back to take another piece. "Stop... Please..." the snowman begged. I took another piece. Now, it was just a useless pile of snow.

Frisk took control again. and frowned. "What did you do that for?!" he demanded.

"We needed them. They are really good healing items, and we could take as many pieces as we want..."

"But... he was defenceless!" he argued.

"And so is every other monster you are killing, but does that bother you?!" I snapped.

Frisk stumbled back, almost falling onto the floor. "N-no..." He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them again and heading back down. "It's ok Frisk," he reassured himself. "If anything goes wrong, we can just RESET..." He headed to the east.

Sans and Papyrus were standing on the other side of a square of cleared out snow. I took control once more.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!!" Papyrus shouted, presumably to Sans. "YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!"

"i think that's called... sleeping."

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" They turned to look at me. "OH- HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE... QUITE SHOCKING!!!" As he spoke, I walked forwards, to the middle of the square. "FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS... THE, INVISIBLE..." He paused. "UHHHHHHH...? HMM... YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK. YOU SEE, WHERE I CAME FROM, IT'S A LOVING TRADITION. TO SUFFER THROUGH HORRIBLE PUZZLES FOR NO REASON. SO, UH, JUST WALK BACK THERE, AND..." I moved again, so I was now in front of Papyrus. He paused again. "SIGH... WHY COULDN'T WE GET A HUMAN THAT LIKES PUZZLES???" he asked, before walked walking away.

"it would make my brother happy if you played along," Sans told us.

Frisk took control back, but, surprisingly, this time he didn't protest against anything that I had done. Maybe I had underestimated him... maybe that was what he was going to do? He moved on. In the next area, he didn't even do anything. He just moved straight on, knowing he wouldn't get an encounters in that room and not really wanting to do the gold puzzle. In the next area, he once again found Papyrus and Sans. This time, I let him maintain control, but was waiting to take control just in case something went wrong.

"HUMAN!!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." He paused, staring at the piece of paper in the middle of the area. "SANS!! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE???"

"it's right there," Sans replied. "on the ground. trust me. there's no way they'll skip this one."

Frisk walked right past it.

"SANS!!! THAT DID NOTHING!!!" Papyrus complained.

"whoops. knew i should have put down junior jumble instead."

"WHAT?!? JUNIOUR JUMBLE!? FINALLY, SOMETHING WE CAN BOTH AGREE ON," he said happily, before walking away.

"guess you don't like word searched, huh?" Sans asked. "me neither. i'm more of a funny pages kind of guy." There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before Frisk moved on to the next area.

There, he found a save point, a note from Papyrus, a plate of frozen spaghetti that was stuck to a table, and an unplugged microwave with all the settings set to 'spaghetti'. The note read: 'HUMAN!! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPEGHETTI. (LITTLE FOR YOU KNOW, THISH SPEGHETTI IS A TRAP... DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU!!! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT... THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING!! THOROUGHLY JAPES AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!) NYEW-HEH-HEH, PAPYRUS.' Frisk quickly saved the game ("9 left.").

"Ok, so, I would-"

"Already on it," he interrupted, as he began to walk around to get into fights.

I couldn't believe it. Was he... getting it? Did he understand what he had to do? Wow... 

In the room, he got an encounter with Icecap four times, Jerry (who was so much harder to kill, but he still managed) four times and Chilldrake, before getting the all important...

But nobody came...


	11. Deactivated

Unlike last time, the 'But nobody came,' message didn't seem to bother Frisk. Perhaps he was finally starting to understand... Or maybe it's just 'cause I was taking control of his body. Every time his LOVE increased, every single EXP he earned... I could feel it. It made me so much stronger. And, thanks to this, I gained more and more control over the body, over the SOUL, over Frisk.

He went to click the switch that was in-between the three trees, but realised something was off. It had already been clicked, and it was being held down by... a vine.

"Was that... Flowey? Did Flowey do this?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "It must have been. Besides, he is your only friend in this run."

"Yeah, that makes sense," he replied, before moving on. After he walked over the bridge, and got to the middle of the area, two dogs came walked up to him.

"What's that smell?" one asked.

"Where's that smell?" the other questioned.

"If you're a smell..." the first one began.

"... identify yoursmellf!" the other finished.

They began to wander around the area, until they found Frisk.

"Hmm... Here's that weird smell..." the first one decided. "It makes me want to eliminate."

"... Eliminate you!" the second one exclaimed.

We entered a battle.

"Dogi assault you!" I shouted.

Frisk punched the first one, Dogamy, before the two dogs sent out hearts to attack him - both white and blue ones.

"The Dogs are re-evaluating your smell."

Frisk punched Dogamy again, killing it. The second dog, Dogaressa, was angered by this, and attack him with her axe.

"The Dogaressa is on the warpath."

Frisk punched Dogaressa, before she tried to hit him with her axe again. He punched her again, this time killing her.

"You won!" I praised. "You earned 60XP and 50 gold."

Frisk moved on to the next area, where he found that the X and O puzzle had been deactivated.

"Hmm..." Frisk thought for a moment. "Do you think it was Flowey again? Or did Papyrus deactivate them?"

I was silent.

"Uh, Chara?"

"Oh, uh, maybe," I replied. "I mean, uh, it was probably Papyrus. I don't think Flowey can do stuff like this."

In truth, I was wondering if Flowey had somehow gained enough strength to turn back into Asriel, if only for enough time to solve the puzzle. However, the more I thought about it, the more I doubted that idea. He couldn't possibly get enough strength to transform into his former self, could he...? Seen as I could only get enough strength to take control over another's body for a few minutes, I doubted Flowey could get enough strength to completely change form.

"Let's just move on," I ordered.

Frisk nodded, and moved to the next room, once again find that the puzzle had been deactivated. He just walked right past it, and in the next area, he found Sans and Papyrus, standing on the other side of some sort of tile-related puzzle. I took control of the body.

"HEY!" Papyrus greeted. "IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE!" I walked forward, to the middle of the tiles. "IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT... ARE YOU SERIOUS? SANS!!! HELP!!! THEY KEEP WALKING THROUGH MY PUZZLES!" he complained. "THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO LET ME EXPLAIN THEM. THEN THREATEN AND BAFFLE THEM WITH DANGEROUS JAPES."

"well, maybe they don't like japes," Sans offered. 

"EVERYONE LIKES JAPES!!!" Papyrus argued.

"what about undyne? doesn't she hate puzzles?" Sans asked.

"SHE HATES PUZZLES," Papyrus agreed. "BUT SHE LOVES JAPES."

"Wait a second... What's a jape?" I asked Frisk.

"A practical joke," Frisk replied.

"Oh, ok."

"that makes sense," said Sans, not talking to use about the definition of japes, but rather Papyrus about Undyne liking japes.

"HUMAN!! WHAT DO YOU THINK!? PUZZLES OR JAPES?" I didn't reply. "OKAY, THIS IS NORMALLY THE PART. WHERE YOU EITHER AGREE OR DISAGREE. AND DEPENDING ON YOUR ANSWER. WE SAY SOMETHING GREAT IN RESPONSE." I still didn't say anything. "HERE, WHY DON'T YOU DO THIS PUZZLE YOURSELFS?" He walked away.

"hey... puzzles might be fun. if you tried them," Sans said.

I let Frisk take control back, and he moved on to the next area. There, he found anoher sentry station, a save point, and a pile of mushy snow. He quickly saved the game ("Determination."), and moved on. The next puzzle had also (surprise, surprise) been deactivated, so Frisk just slide on the ice to the next area. There, he came to a crossroads, where he could either head south or east. He headed down first, to the area where he usually found Sans.

"what's up?" Sans greeted. Frisk walked to the right, and found Sans again. "say... are you following me?" He walked to the left, and, once again, found Sans. "you sure do like to exercise." He headed back up, and then east towards Snowdin Town.

In the next area, he found 7 snow poffs, and, quite annoyingly, he check every single one.

"It's a snow poff. And this... Is a snow poff. This, however, is a snow poff. Surprisingly, it's a snow poff. Snow poff... It is really a snow poff? Behold! A snow poff. Eh? There's 30G inside this... what is this? It's a snow poff." After he checked them all and got 30G, I took a deep breath. "Why the heck did you make me do that?" I asked.

Frisk smiled. "Two reasons. A, because I wanted to gold, and B, because I like snow poffs."

"What is a snow poff anyway...?"

Frisk shrugged. "No clue," he replied, before moving on to the eighth snow poff.

A tale came out one side, and a head the other. It was a dog! It barked, and then... It emerged from the snow poff, revealing it was wearing full battle armor, and wielding a spear.

"It's the Greater Dog," I informed Frisk, who then proceeded to punch it. "Greater Dog is watching you intently." Frisk punched it again, killing it. "You won! You earned 80XP and 60 gold."

Frisk moved on to the next area, find a bridge which he walked across. At the end, he came face-to-face with Papyrus. Sans was standing nearby.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted. "THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GUANTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" A bunch of weapons came into view - a spikey ball, two spears, a dog attacked to a string, some fire and a cannon. "WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!!! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE!" he explained. "EACH PART WILL SWING FIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!!! ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" 

There was an awkward silence.

"well? what's the holdup?" Sans asked. 

"HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

Silence again.

"that, uh, doesn't look very activated."

"WELL!!! ... THEY'RE PROBABLY GOING TO WALK THROUGH IT. AND IT WON'T BE ANY FUN AT ALL."

"hmm... so this human thing was a bust, huh?"

"WELL. I MEAN. I'M EXCITED TO CAPTURE THEM. SO I'LL BECOME A FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!!! BUT ALL THE TIME I PUT INTO THESE PUZZLES... IT'S KIND OF LIKE THROWING A BIRTHDAY PARTY..."

"without traps and fire?"

"EXACTLY!! IT'S POINTLESS!!! MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT TO BE LAZY ABOUT PUZZLES."

"me? right about something? really?"

Papyrus thought for a moment. "YEAH!! WHAT AM I SAYING! YOU'RE STILL COMPLETELY WRONG! I JUST HAVE THE WRONG AUDIENCE! THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH FUN UNDYNE WOULD HAVE HERE! FLAMES, VIOLENCE. IT'S RIGHT UP HER ALLEY! SO I WON'T WASTE THIS PUZZLE ON YOU. I JUST HAVE TO APPRECIATE... THE FRIEND I ALREADY HAVE!!!" The puzzle went away. "PHEW! A VALUABLE LIFE LESSON!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!" He walked away.

Frisk went to walk to Sans.

"hmm... guess we didn't need your help to have a good time after all." He paused, clsing his eyes for a second. "say, i've been thinking. seems like you're gonna fight my brother pretty soon. here's some friendly advice. if you keep going the way you are now..." He closed his eyes, and, when he opened them, the little white specks where gone. "you're gonna have a bad time."

The world flashed black, and Sans disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what japes were until I wrote this. The more you know...


	12. He Believed In You

Frisk moved on the next area, which just so happened to be Snowdin Town. 'Welcome to Snowdin Town!' the sign greated happily, though the rest of the town didn't seem to cheerful. It was quiet... Too quiet... Frisk quickly saved the game ("Determination.") and entered the Shop.

But nobody came.

There was a note on the counter. 'Please don't hurt my family,' it read. He took a 758G from behind the counter, and went back outside to empty his inventory. He put away the Bandage, the Toy Knife, and the Spider Donut, then went back to the shop and stole a Manly Bandanna (which he soon tied around his head, putting the ribbon in the box) and two Cinnamon Buns.

He then went into Snowed Inn.

But nobody was there. The bunny behind the counter was merely a decoy.

He went back out and began to explore the town. Not a single monster was in sight. That is, apart from the monster kid, who informed Frisk that, "Yo, everyone ran away and his somewhere. Man, adults can be so dumb sometimes, haha... Don't they know we've got Undyne to protect us?!"

He looked under the tree, but there was nothing for him.

He went into Grillby's, but nobody was sat down. Even Grillby was missing.

He went into the librarby (the sign was misspelled), but no one was reading. Still, he went to read the books along the back, as he always did.

The first one was a school report about monster funerals. 'Monsters funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck. When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person's favourite thing. Then their essence will live on in that things... Uhh, am I at the page minimum yet? I'm kinda sick of writing this.'

Frisk giggled.

I frowned. "What's so funny?"

He looked down at his hands. "My hands are covered in dust. Does that mean the monsters' essence's will live on in my hands?"

I sighed. "You can be so dumb sometimes, you know."

The second book read: 'While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger then us. But they will never know the joy of expressing themselves through magic. They'll never get a bullet-pattern birthday card...'

He picked up the third book. "Some unfinished book," I told him. He put it back down, and picked up the fourth book instead. 'Because they are made of magic, monsters' bodies are attuned to their SOUL. If a monster doesn't want to fight, its defences will weaken. And the crueller the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefor, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill... Um, let's end the chapter here...'

The fifth book was titled 'Monster History Part 4'. 'Fearing the humans no longer, we moved out of our old city, Home. We braved harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat... Until we reached what we now call our capital. "New Home." Again, our King is really bad at names...?'

The final book read: 'Love, hope, compassion... This is what people say monster SOULs are made of. But the absolute nature of the "SOUL" is unknown. After all, humans have proven their SOULs don't need these things to exist.'

Frisk exited the room, and continued walking through town. He headed north, finding a little cottage. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Outside the house, there was usually three rocks, but now, there was none. I guessed that they had evacuated, too. The wolf who usually threw ice into the river was also gone, which worried me. If he wasn't throwing ice into the water, how was the Core being cooled down? I hoped it wasn't a problem. 

He headed back down south, and to Sans' and Papyrus' house. There was two mailboxes -one overflowing with unread junk mail, and other, labelled Papyrus, was empty. The door to their house was locked, and the door to their shed was locked from the inside.

Frisk took a deep breath, and headed east. He knew what was about to come up, and he hated the idea so much, but he had no choice. If our plan was to succeed, everyone would have to die, even... him.

He found Papyrus.

"HALT, HUMAN!" the skeleton greeted. I took control, and walked forwards. "HEY, QUITE MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. FRIST: YOU'RE A FRAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE... THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS... LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" I walked forwards some more. "HEY, QUITE MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS... WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIENDS AND TUTOR!" he offered.

"Ha! As if..."

"I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!" I walked forwards again. "I SEE YOU ARE APPROUCHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

We entered a fight, and Frisk took back control.

"Papyrus is sparing you," I told Frisk.

Ignoring his plead for mercy, he punched Papyrus, making his head fall off.

"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED..." His body turned to dust, and his head fell to the ground. "BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..." His head turned to dust.

The spaghetti loving skelebro was no more.


	13. Absolute Silence

Frisk stood around for quite a while at the spot where Papyrus had died. I had no clue why, but I assumed he was upset or something.

"Er, Frisk?" I tried to get his attention. "We really should be moving on." No response. "Seriously, Frisk, you've stood around for ages. Just go on ahead, and forgot all about him."

After a minutes or two, he responded. "I'm sorry, it's just... he still believed in me..."

I sighed. "Yeah, so what?"

"M-maybe this isn't such a good idea..."

"What?!" I shouted. "What's wrong with this idea?!"

"It's just... these are my friends - no, family! I can't take it..."

"Frisk, listen. You are not the only one who has killed people. You'll find out everything soon enough. Just kill everyone, and all will be explained," I promised.

Frisk looked down, and sighed. "You're right. Anyways, if anything goes wrong, we can just reset..."

He walked along the path to the next area, entering a part of the Underground called the Waterfall. He went into a dark cavern, with a river besides him and water falling from the rooftop. He walked along the riverside until it turned a corner, where Frisk couldn't go. Instead, he continued heading east, to the area where he usually met Sans.

But he wasn't there. The guy who usually explained the Echo Flower wasn't there. The Echo Flower was strangely silent. Only Monster Kid was actually there. Frisk quickly saved the game ("18 left."), and then went to talk to Monster Kid.

"Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too?" he asked. "Awesome... She's the coolest, right!? I wanna be just like her when I grow up... Hey, don't tell my parent's I'm here. Ha ha. OK, I'm ready when you are."

He continued heading east, and found another box. There was a sign besides the box, reading: 'This is a box. You can put an item in or take an item out. Why would you, though??? You can't use items when they're in the box! Sincerely, a box hater.' On the other side of the box, there was a waterfall, with an area of shallow water in-between. Usually, there would be rocks falling through the waterfall, but now there wasn't. There was also a bridge heading down, which Frisk followed, and at the end, he found an Echo Flower. It was strangely silent. He walked back to the water, and walked through it, stopping in the exact middle. He walked up, towards the waterfall, and opened a secret passage, which lead him to a room with a tutu lying on the ground. He picked it up, put it on, and put the Manly Bandanna in the box, before moving on to the next area.

Frisk continued walking towards the tall grass, the moonlight casting a shadow on his face. He stopped in the middle of the grass, and looked up, seeing a figure wearing shiny metal armour standing on the cliff. He moved a little more, and the figure spotting him. They moved closer to the end, took out a glowing blue spear, looked around, and then put the spear back. They stepped back, and melted into the shadows.

Frisk continued the walk through the grass. He was just about to get to the save point, when Monster Kid came running out from the grass.

"Yo..." he greeted. "Did you see the way she was staring at you...? That... was AWESOME! I'm soooo jealous! She was just standing there waiting forever, and then you just...!!! C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" He ran forwards, fell on his face, got up, and continued running.

Frisk went to the save point.

"18 left," I told him.

He saved the game, before speaking directly to me. "Why 18?" he asked.

"Because that's how many we need to kill," I stated.

"But last time it was only 16," he said.

"True," I agreed, "but this time we need to kill more. I figured that you should get used to killing first, and then you can kill more as we go along."

Frisk bit his lip. "OK. How many should we kill in the next grinding area?"

"Four," I suggested. "Best to weigh them out across the rooms."

He nodded, and moved to the next room, where he found a sign, reading: 'When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout.' He was just about to get a Bridge Seed, when he found the puzzle had already been solved, and there was a bridge made of flowers allowing him to get to the other side.

"Hmm... Do you think it was Flowey who did this as well?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Hard to tell with him."

Frisk moved to the next room, where, once again, the puzzle had already been solved. He killed an Aaron, a Woshua and two Moldsmals, before moving to the next room.

In that room, there was a sign on the wall, reading: 'WISHING ROOM', and several Echo Flowers, all of which were strangely silent. And, once again, the puzzle had already been solved - the secret passage to the next room was open.

"Another four?" Frisk asked.

"Another four," I decided.

He killed another three Aaron's and another Woshua, before moving to the next room. There, he found five signs. In order, they said in ancient writing that we could just make out...

'The War of Humans and Monsters.

Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster... just to equal the power of a single human SOUL. But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. A monster will a human SOUL... A horrible beat with unfathomable power."

The last one just had an illustration of a strange creature - he found something very unsettling about the drawing. 

Frisk stepped onto a square of wood, which carried him to the other side of the water, heading into the unknown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, I know on the Genocide Run the Echo Flower saying, "I swore I say something... Behind that rushing water..." isn't silent, but I made it silent, because the whole chapter was mainly based on the fact that everything was strangely silent, so... there you go.


	14. Spears of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I came on the site and saw I had over 100 views on this piece of work, which is just... amazing! You have no idea how much this means to me. Seriously, I am so happy. Thank you!

Frisk walked forwards, the moon once again casting a dark shadow on his body. He walked a little bit, then stopped, as a blue spear landed in front of him. It was the monster in armour from before, a guard that went by the name Undyne. She began to throw more spears our way, forcing Frisk to run forwards. He ran and ran, easily dodging all the spears, until he walked into the tall grass. He stopped, and Undyne began to walk through the grass. She stuck her hand down into the grass, picked up Monster Kid, dropped him, and walked away. Frisk continued to walk to the other side of the grass.

Monster Kid came running out. "Yo... did you see that!?" he asked, excitedly. "Undyne just... Touched me! I'm never washing my face ever again...! Man, are you unlucky."

_You mean lucky, right?_ Frisk thought.

"If you were standing just a little bit to the left...! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!"

He ran forwards, fell on his face, got up, and continued running. Frisk followed him, finding a cheese on a table, a mouse hole, an Echo Flower and a save point.

"This cheese has been here so long, a magical crystal has grown around it," I informed him. "It's stuck to the table..."

The Echo Flower was strangely silent, just like the others. He saved the game ("10 left.") and continued heading east. In the next room, he found a telescope, and a box. Usually, Sans would be next to the telescope, but today he wasn't. This didn't surprise Frisk at all; he hadn't shown up when he first entered Waterfall, so why should he show up here? Frisk ignored the box, since he had nothing to put in it, and went through the doorway to the north. No one was in the room, so Frisk just moved on to the next area.

"Should I kill another four?" Frisk asked.

I thought for a moment. "How about five instead?" I suggested.

Frisk shrugged. "Whatever you say."

He began to walk alongside the glowing blue river, crossing the bridges whenever he needed to. Before he actually fought anything, he went to the area where he found the Ballet Shoes, hidden in the long grass. He put them on, and took the gloves off, before he went and killed six Moldsmals.

"I know you said five, but they all came in a pair, so..."

I sighed. "It's fine. Let's just move on."

There was another sign. 'The power to take their SOULs. This is the power that the humans feared.' In the next room, Frisk would usually meet Onionsan, a really cute octopus that in no way had anything to do with Frisk's journey, but this time, he didn't. I figured she must have been hiding or something. I didn't really care about not meeting her, but I think Frisk was a little disappointed.

"Shyren hides in the corner, but somehow encounters you anyway."

Frisk stumbled back. I guess he had forgotten that he always encounter Shyren in that pacific spot. He kicked her, almost killing her. She sent two musical notes flying towards him, which he dodge easily.

"Shyren's voice gets raspy."

Frisk kicked her again, this time turning her to dust.

"You won! You earned 52XP and 25 gold. Your LOVE increased."

He was now at LV10, which was the most LOVE he had ever received. Then again, before this run, he had always remained at LV1.

There was a sign on the wall, saying: 'The northern room hides a great treasure.'

"Is it worth it getting the Dog Residue?" Frisk asked. Of course, he was referring to the 'great treasure' which you received in the room above by playing a tune on the piano. If you played the correct tune, a secret passage would open, and you would find the 'ancient artefact'. An annoying dog (or, more rather, _the_ Annoying Dog) would then absorb the artefact, and fly away, leaving you with Dog Residue. This weird item would multiply any time you used it, and would sometimes make a Dog Salad which would heal a mystery amount of HP.

Honestly, I didn't understand why it was so important.

"No. Just move on."

Frisk nodded, and moved on, finding two signs which said: 'This power had no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's SOUL. When a monster dies, it's SOUL disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster. There is only one exception. The SOUL of a special species of monster called a "Boss Monster." A Boss Monster's SOUL is strong enough to persist after death... If only for a few moments. A human could absorb this SOUL. But this has never happened. And now it never will.'

"Wait... Does that mean I can absorb Asgore's SOUL when I kill him later?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, I suppose you could..." I agreed. "If Flowey doesn't destroy it first."

He thought for a moment. "Couldn't I have absorbed Toriel's SOUL back when I killed her?"

"Of course you could have. But it's too late for that now."

"I could just RE-"

"NO!" I interrupted. "Don't RESET yet!"

Frisk looked down. "Ok..." He moved on to the next area, where he found a statue being rained on, a statue that Frisk had decided must have been Asriel. Looking at it made me... sad. Asriel was not only my brother, he was my best friend... My only friend, actually. He had found me when I fell down, and he cared about me. He took me to his parents, and, well... if it weren't for him, I would have died long before the time I decided to give up my SOUL for him. Frisk walked right past the statue, and past the basket of umbrellas. The rain didn't seem to bother him at all. He walked through the puddles, not stopping until he found Monster Kid under a shelter.

"Yo!" the kid greeted. "You can't old an umbrella either? If you're walking anyway, I guess I'll go with you, haha..." He moved next to us. "Let's go!" Frisk began to walk, with Monster Kid following him, talking to him. "Man, Undyne to sooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night... knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha." They walked past an Echo Flower. "So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king - we had to call him 'Mr Dreemurr' - volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking... Yo! How cool with it be if Undyne came to school!? She could beat up all the teachers!! Ummm... maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!" The two then walked in silence, stopping to stare at a majestic castle in the distance. They continued, until they came across a cliff. "Yo, this ledge is way too steep... Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right...? Climb on my shoulders." He kneelt down, and Frisk climbed on top of his, hoisting himself up onto the ledge. "Owww... Yo, try being a little less rough, haha. Anyway, I'll took for another way through. Later!" Monster Kid ran, fell on his face, got up and continued running, as Frisk made his way to the next section.

There, he found a save point ("3 left.") and two signs, which read: 'The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust...'

Frisk continued heading east, walking on a platform, but he stopped as blue dots began to surround him. A blue spear emerged from each dot, and Undyne appeared. She began to summon more spears, as Frisk ran for his life. He had already memorised the solution to the maze, so he didn't take long to get through, and he easily dodged the spears. He came to a dead end, walked back, and found Undyne walking towards him. A spear flew down, and split the platform in two, causing Frisk to fall down into the dark abyss below...


	15. Fully Corporeal

"It sounds like it came from over here... Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... Are you okay? Here, get up... Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is..." the mysterious voice trailed off, and we woke up on a bed of golden flowers.

I could still remember that day - the day when I fell down into the Underground. As a child, I was powerless, which is why I climbed up the mountain in the first place. To end my life. I hated humanity, because, well... they had never done anything for me. I just didn't care about anything anymore, so I climbed Mount Ebott, never to be seen again. Of course, the fall didn't kill me. I landed on a bed of golden flowers, very much like the ones Frisk was standing on. Soon enough, the mysterious voice, Asriel, found me, and took me to his parent, King Asgore and Queen Toriel Dreemurr. He was the first person to ever show kindness towards me. And he wasn't even human.

It made me realise that it wasn't monsters who were the villains, but the humans. All I wanted to do was destroy humanity. But our plan failed, didn't it? Now, all I wanted to do was erase the world, and move on to the next.

Frisk had been standing on the flowers for a while.

"Are you going to move, or...?"

He snapped out of it. "Sorry, I was just... thinking." He began to walk through the water, passing a few piles of garbage, some with human brands and some with yellow names scattered on top. He found a save point and saved the game ("3 left."), and then moved to the next area, where he found more unique garbage. There was a rusted bike, which he rested his hand on, making it wheeze a honk of despair. There was a beat-up desktop computer, the inside empty. There was a cooler, with a couple of freeze-dried space food bars inside. He took one of them, throwing away the Tough Glove. There was a DVD case for an anime, with desperate claw marks covering the edges. And, of course, there was a training dummy, very much like the one he had destroyed back in the Ruins.

"Seems like a regular training dummy," I told Frisk. "Do you want to beat it up?"

Frisk grinned. "Hell yeah I do!" He punched the dummy at full force.

"Feels good, right?"

Frisk nodded. "Feels great!"

He continued walking towards the exit, before stopping and turning around, just in time to see the dummy turn orange and sink into the water. It reappeared in front of us, hovering a few metres above the water.

"FOOL!" it shouted. "You think you can hurt ME??? I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used to live inside a dummy, too. Until... YOU CAME ALONG! Not only did YOUR actions cause them to leave their home... But now all of their neighbours are gone, too! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE!!!" It turned red. "You're the worst person I've ever met! I've NEVER been more mad!!!" It began to shake. "Guooooohhhh!!!! My mannequin levels are going OFF THE CHARTS!!!" There was a flash of white light, and the dummy turned yellow. "...? This... This feeling? Eureka. Eureka! EUREKA!" It smiled. "Human. That moment of unbridled emotion. It allowed me to finally fuse with my body. I'm fully corporeal now! My lifelong dream, realized! In return, I guess I won't stomp you. How's that sound?" We entered a fight.

"Glad Dummy lets you go," I narrated.

Frisk's eyes widened. "Wait, so... if he's corporeal, that means I can kill him, right?" After I didn't respond, he checked the enemy.

"GLAD DUMMY- ATK 0 DEF 0. Wipe that smile off your face."

"Thanks," it said.

"Dummy stands around absentmindedly."

Frisk looked down, before approaching the dummy and kicking it, turning it to dust.

"You won!" I praised. "You earned 0XP and 0 gold."

Frisk walked to the next area, where he found a save point. He saved the game.

"2 left," I said.

Frisk frowned. "Wait... so the dummy counted as a kill?"

"Seems like it," I replied.

"Oh..." Frisk looked at the rest of the area, spotting three exits to the north, an exit to the west which lead to an empty platform, and an exit to the east. There was also a sign, reading: 'North: Block Acres. East: Hotland. ???: Temmie Village.' He check every exit, but there was nobody there. Napstablook wasn't at home or on the Snail Farm. Not even the snails were there.

It seemed like Frisk was getting close to wiping out all of the Waterfall residents. And honestly, he wasn't proud. He didn't like how quiet everything was. He didn't like how many monsters he had killed. He didn't like the way the future looked for him.

Ha! Just wait until he gets to Hotland...


	16. tEM hav GoNE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :)

Frisk continued heading east, coming across a store. He went in it, find some sort of old tortious.

"Wa ha ha..." Gerson greeted. "So you came here. What a treat!"

"You look wise... tell me the fate of this world," Frisk ordered.

Gerson didn't seem to object to telling us this piece if information. "Long ago, Asgore and I agreed that escaping would be pointless... Since once we left, humans would just kill us. I felt a little betrayed when he eventually changed his mind. But now, I think... Maybe he was right to. 'Cause after all, even though we never escaped... A human's killing us anyway, ain't that right?"

Frisk laughed. "Should I kill you as well?" he threatened.

"I've lived to long to be afraid of something like you," he replied. "Try it, kiddo!" He paused. "I know you can't here. Wah ha... Knowledge like that is the only reason I've survived so long."

Frisk growled. "How about a fight then?"

"Eh? Fight you?" he copied. "Nah... I'm not a hero. Never was. And b'sides... These old bones aren't fit for fighting anyhoo. One attack from you, and then I'd... well... At least my talking to you, I've brought enough time for some of them to escape."

"Well, if you're not a 'hero', who is?" Frisk asked.

"I'm not a hero," he repeated. "But I know there's someone out there. Someone who'll never give up trying to do the right thing, no matter what. There's no prophecy or legend 'bout anyone like that. It's just something I know is true. That someone like that will strike you down."

"Can I sell you anything?" he questioned.

"I wouldn't buy your chitzy garbage at knifepoint."

Frisk left the store, not needing to buy anything.

"Good riddance," the shopkeeper said, as Frisk walked out.

He then continued heading east, finding some more signs. 'Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful SOUL can leave. There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven humans SOULs, attack the barrier... It will be destroyed. But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever."

In the next room, there was a puzzle in which Frisk needed to turn on several glowing mushrooms, which then revealed a path. Frisk started to do the puzzle, but he soon got a random encounter.

"Special enemy Temmie appears here to defeat you!" I exclaimed, before Frisk kicked the cat-like creature, making it turn upside down then turn to dust. He then killed a Moldsmal and a Moldbygg, before getting a third encounter.

But nobody came.

He took a deep breath, and headed to the bottom right of the room. He could see clearly that there was no path, but he walked south anyway, entering a mysterious place called Temmie Village.

But nobody was there.

There was a sign reading, 'hOI!! welcome to... TEM VILLAGE!!!', a picture displaying the 'Rich history of Tem,' another sign saying, 'hOI!! u shud check out... TEM SHOP!!!', a third sign saying, 'yaYA! I AGREES!! shud check... TEM SHOP!!!', a stature of Tem, and a ghostly Tem hiding in a crack in the wall. Frisk entered Tem Shop, finding a Temmie.

"hOI!" she greeted. "welcom to... da TEM SHOP!!!"

"Hello," Frisk greeted.

"hOI!!!" she replied. "i'm temmie."

"I'm Frisk," Frisk introduced. "I fell down Mount Ebott into this place.

"hOI!!! i'm temmie."

"So... what's the history of Temmie's?"

"us tems hav a DEEP HISTORY!!!"

"What is this shop?"

"yaYA!!! go to TEM SHOP!!!"

Frisk sighed, and checked the list of items for sale. There was 'tem flake' for 3G (food of tem), 'tem flake (ON SALE,)' for 1G (DISCOUNT FOOD OF TEM!!!), 'tem flake (expensiv)' for 20G (food of tem (expensiv)), and 'tem flake (premiem)' for 1000G (food of tem (qualite)). Frisk frowned.

"Huh? Why can't a send her to collage?" he enquired. 

I giggled. "Duh... you're a monster. Meanies don't send Tem's to collage."

Frisk shrugged, and left the shop.

"bOI!"

He quickly saved the game ("Determination.") and then left.

The fact that all the Tem's had gone... it almost made him lose determination. But he didn't. Just because he no longer had deTEMMIEnation, that didn't mean he wouldn't stay determined...


	17. The True Heroine

Frisk left Temmie Village, returning to the room with the glowing mushrooms. He then completed the puzzle, and moved on to the next room, finding a sign, a lantern and several pink glowing crystals. The sign read, 'Without candles or magic to guide them Home, the monsters used crystals to navigate.' Frisk turned on the lantern, because the room had now gone dark, and continued walking around the maze, turning on lanterns whenever there was not enough light.

He entered the next area, and darkness closed in. Still, e continued walking through the water, until he found an Echo Flower near the far right wall.

"Behind you," it said slowly.

Frisk turned around, only to find Undyne walking closer.

"Seven," she stated. "Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king... King Asgore Dreemurr... will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity...And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured." She paused. "Understand, human?" she asked. "This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul... Or I'll tear it from your body."

She summoned a blue spear, and approached us. Frisk's SOUL flickered for a moment, and we were about to enter a fight, but it was cut short by Monster Kid emerging from the bushes.

"Undyne!!! I'll help you fight!!!" he offered, oblivious to the fact she was fighting us. He looked at Frisk, then Undyne, then back at Frisk, then back at Undyne, then back at Frisk. "YO!!!! You did it!!! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you!!! You've got front row seats to her fight!!!" He looked back at Undyne, then Frisk, then Undyne, then Frisk. "Wait. Who's she fighting???" Undyne grabbed Monster Kid, and dragged him away. "H-hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"

Frisk took a deep breath, and walked back west. He found a pathway leading up, which he followed. In the next area, there were a bunch of Echo Flower's, all of which were strangely silent, and a sign, reading: 'However... There is a prophecy. The Angel... The One Who Has Seen The Surface... They will return. And the underground will go empty.' He also found a save point, where he quickly saved the game ("Determination.").

He walked to the next area, beginning to cross the bridge. He was interrupted by a familiar yell.

"Yo!" Monster Kid shouted. He walked towards us. I took control. "Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you... You hurt a lot of people." He paused. "But, yo, that's not true, right!?" I didn't reply. "Yo... Why won't you answer me? A... a... and what's with that weird expression...?" I pushed him back. "Oh... Oh man..." He turned around, and began to whisper. "Man, my h-heart's pounding right out of my chest... what would Undyne do?" He turned back around to face me, terror in his eyes. "Yo... Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are... Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else... you're... You're gonna have to get through me, first. A... and... and..."

My heart began to flicker, and we entered a fight with Monster Kid.

"In my way," I grumbled, as Frisk went to check him. "MONSTER KID 2 ATK 2 DEF. Looks like free EXP." I let Frisk maintain control. "Monster Kid quivers anxiously."

Frisk took a deep breath, and kicked Monster Kid with full force. Undyne jumped in the way, taking the hit. Her armour split.

"Undyne... You're... You're hurt..." the kid said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hurt? It's nothing," Undyne lied. "Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?"

"Undyne... I..."

"I'll take care of this!" she interrupted. "Get out of here!" Monster Kid hesitated, but soon ran away. Undynes form grew hazy. "... heh... 'It's nothing'... No... s-somehow, with just one hit... I'm already... Already... D... damn it... Papyrus... Alphys... Asgore... Just like that, I... I've failed you." Her form grew even more hazy, until it almost disappeared, but it returned. "No..." I frowned. "My body... It feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant... I'll scatter into a million pieces. But... Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die. This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me, you'll... You'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters... Humans... Everyone... Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I WON'T let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world... I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU. Human. No, WHATEVER you are. For the sake of the whole world... I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!" The world flashed bright white, and when the darkness came back, Undyne had completely changed. She had brand new armour, with spikes on the shoulders and a heart in the middle. A white light seemed to be coming out of her left 'eye'. "You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."

"The heroine appears," I narrated. Frisk checked her. "UNDYNE THE UNDYING 99ATK 99DEF. Heroine reformed by her own DETERMINATION to save Earth."

Undyne sent spears flying towards our now green heart. Frisk used a shield that he found to block the arrows, only get hit by one. Still, that one arrow made him lose 12HP.

Frisk kicked Undyne, and she sent spears flying at us. He blocked every single one, and kicked her again. More spears. She swiped her spear in front of our SOUL, turning it red again. He kicked her again. She sent spears flying at us from every direction. He got hit by two of them, making his HP go down to 25. He kicked her again, and she made spears rise up from the ground. He managed to dodge them all, and Undyne turned his SOUL green again. He kicked her again, and she sent more spears. He kicked her again. More spears. His health was now down to 8, so he drank a Spider Cider, bringing his health up to 24. She sent more spears, but this time some of them were yellow. The yellow ones appeared on side, but hit Frisk on the other, causing him to mess up a bit and bring his health down to 5. Undyne turned his heart red again. He ate a piece of the Snowman, recovering 45HP. She then made spears appear around Frisk, closing in. Frisk left the circle to spears, but more showed up. This happened until her turn was over. Frisk got hit quite a few times, so he ate another piece of the Snowman, maxing out his HP. She used the same attack as before, and this time Frisk did a little better, only bring his health down to 33. He kicked her again, and she sent more spears flying towards him. His heart was now green, so he used the shield to block the attacks. He ate a Cinnamon Bun, and Undyne sent more spears. He kicked her, and she sent more spears. He kicked her again. Even more spears. This time, too many spears hit him, and his heart shattered into a million pieces.

An unknown voice called out to him. "You cannot give up just yet... Chara! Stay determined..." Frisk woke up at his save point.

He sat down, breathing heavily. "God, that was tough..."

"Yeah, sure it was," I replied. "But we cannot give up just yet, can we? We have to stay determined."

Frisk nodded. "I guess so. Let's do this again."

The second attempt went on in a similar fashion. Kick, spears, kick, spears. Whenever Frisk health went below 20, he found eat. The further he got into the fight, the harder her attacks got, the more frustrated Frisk became. He must have died at least 8 more times before he finally succeeded. But every time he died, he came back to try again. And once he had succeeded, he was too relieved to be sad about her death.

He delivered the final blow, and Undyne the Undying began to shake.

"Damn it..." she said. "So even THAT power... It wasn't enough...? Heh... Heheheh..." She grinned. "If you... If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. 'Cause I've... Got my friends behind me. Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you... And if anything went wrong, she would... evacuate everyone. By now she's called Asgore and told him to absorb the 6 human SOULs." She began to melt. "And with that power..." She melted more. "This world will live on...!" She turned to dust.


	18. Poor Revenge

Frisk continued heading east, saving the game ("Determination.") before entering a cave and coming out at Hotlands. There was a stand with snow on the roof, which was confusing, because the area was boiling hot. Sans was usually sitting behind the stand, but once again he was nowhere to be seen. Frisk walked across a bridge, which was above a lake of lava - this didn't seem to bother him at all. He passed a water cooler, then found the first save point in the area.

"40 left," I informed him.

"40?!" Frisk exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, 40," I replied. "Don't worry, Hotlands and the Core count for the same counter. You'll fly through this place in no time."

Frisk didn't seem so sure, but continued anyway. There was an exit to the north, but there was a forcefield blocking the way. There was also an exit to the south, but only the riverman (or riverwoman...?) was there, so he didn't bother to explore. To the east, there was a laboratory, which he entered. 

As soon as he entered, he saw some sort of monitor showing his every move. He approached it, and I said, "It's me, Chara." There was also a computer, which was accessing some kind of puzzle in Snowdin, a fridge containing instant noodles and soda. "Take a package of noodles?" I asked. Frisk nodded, and took some noodles. He continued walking along the room, finding a hole on the wall and a robot standing in the way.

"OH, THERE YOU ARE," he said. "YOU UGLY LITTLE CREATURE. YOU'VE MADE QUITE A NAME FOR YOURSELF. SUCH INFAMY...! I'M IMPRESSED. OH. YES. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ALPHYS, SHE'S NOT HERE. WHILE YOU WERE BUSY DOING YOUR, AHEM, THING... SHE WAS RUNNING AROUND EVACUATING PEOPLE TO SAFETY. NOW THEY'RE IN A PLACE WHERE YOU'LL NEVER GET TO THEM. DECIDING NOT TO FIGHT YOU. MY MY, SHE REALLY IS THE ONLY SMART ONE, ISN'T SHE?" We stepped forwards. "OH? HOW SASSY. YOU'RE JUST ITCHING TO GET YOUR HANDS ON ME, AREN'T YOU? WELL... T-O-O B-A-D! THIS WORLD NEEDS STARS MORE THAN IT NEEDS CORSPES! TOODLES!" He ran away.

Frisk sighed, and continued walking through the lab. If he choose to, he could have gone up Alphys' room, but he decided not to. What was the point, when he was trying to commit genocide? He just left the building, and began to walk through Hotlands. In the first area that he was able to get encounters (the room with the moving stairs), he killed 5 innocent creatures: a Vulkin, a Tsunderplane, a Pyrope, another Vulkin and another Tsunderplane. He the moved on the next area, where he found a save point ("35 left."). The next room contained several steam plates on islands, which allowed him to fly to the next island. He headed to the bottom right of the area, finding a Burnt Pan and equipping it. Now, instead of kicking his enemies, he could hit it with a frypan. He then returned to the place with the steam plates, and killed another 6 monsters: two Pyropes, two Tsunderplanes and two Vulkins. He then moved on to the next area, discovering that the lasers he usually had to go through weren't turned on. He was glad about this, since he never did like those laser puzzles. He came across the puzzle where he had to go to the left and right to shoot a ship, then return to go through the locked door, but he found that the door was already open.

He thought for a moment. "Flowey again?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied. "It's probably 'cause Alphys hasn't reactivated the puzzles. Y'know, with the whole evacuation thing."

Frisk nodded. "Ok, right, of course." He entered the door to the north, and came face to face with two Royal Guards.

"... you're here," the first one said. "So that means Undyne... She's... Like, Undyne! We'll avenge you!" We entered a fight.

"Royal Guard attacks!" I exclaimed. Frisk hit the first one with his frying pan, killing him instantly.

"01...! You..." the second one said, angry at the fact his friend had been murdered.

"02 is coughing," I narrated. Frisk hit him with his pan, once again killing him instantly.


	19. Little Miss Muffet

Frisk continued heading to the east, bouncing off several steam plates. He landed on a strangely clean and modern island, with some sort of... kitchen? There was a warm fridge, a microwave, an oven, and two counters.

"Isn't this where Mettaton usually films his cooking show?" I asked Frisk.

He nodded. "Good times, right?"

"No..." I replied. "Honestly, it get's kinda annoying after a while. Every single run he bakes with us, then tries to murder us. How is that a good time?"

Frisk laughed. "Because it's Mettaton. You have to admit, he's fun to hang with."

"He's a killer robot!" I objected.

"That was acting," Frisk counter argued. 

I sighed. "Fine. Let's just move on."

We walked past a can of MTT-Brand Always-Convenient Human-Soul-Flavour-Substitute, which was stuck to the table, and returned to the usual hot, rocky pathway of Hotlands. Frisk quickly saved the game ("27 left."), and then stopped to stare of the structure in the background. He knew that it was the Core, since he had already been there many times, in a different timeline, but it was still intimating. He didn't look at it too long, since he figured it was best to just continue. He found an elevator, and entered it, finding that all floors except R3 had been opened. He went to L2, but his way was blocked by a forcefield. He went to R2, but, once again, his way was blocked by a forcefield.

"Seems like we can only go to L3," Frisk decided, going back into the elevator and pressing the button allowing him to go to L3. 

This time, the way wasn't blocked. Frisk continued heading east, walking past a Spider Bake Sale. There was a table with two artefacts; some sort of powerful bracelet - wait, no, it's just a croissant - and a rubbery spider donut. Muffet wasn't sitting behind the counter as she usually did, which Frisk didn't mind. He hated Muffet anyway - she was just so... spidery? He really hated spiders. There was a sign saying, 'Spider Bake Sale. All proceeds go to real spiders,' as well as two webs, each of which had a product you could by for 9999G. Frisk ignored these, knowing he didn't have enough money, and moved on.

The next room had a puzzle similar to the one back on the first floor, with the puzzles to the left and right and the exit to the north. However, this time, the puzzles were to the north and south, and the exit to the east. Frisk ignored the puzzle, since the door was already open.

The next area contained a save point, where Frisk saved the game (still "27 left."), and the entrance to Muffet's parlour. Frisk took a deep breath, and entered the dark cavern. The room was full of spider webs, which made sense, because Muffet was a spider. There were spiders hanging from the ceiling, but as Frisk walked past, they pulled themselves back up.

"Ahuhuhuhu..." a voice echoed. "Did you hear what she said? They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. I heard that they hate spiders." Frisk stepped onto the bigger web, and his movements slowed. "I heard that they love to stomp on them." Frisk was beginning to get tangled in the web. "I heard that they like to tear their legs off. I heard..." Muffet showed herself, standing on a web with some more spiders surrounded her. "... that they have some awful taste. What a shame. A human comes through and they aren't even fit to be eaten~ Oh well! Rotten ingredients can always be discarded~" She giggled, and we entered a fight.

"Muffet traps you!" I exclaimed, as Frisk went to check her. "MUFFET - ATK 38.8 DEF 18.8. If she invites you to her parlour, excuse yourself."

"Don't look so blue, deary~" She poured a purple liquid out of her kettles. "I think purple is a much better look on you... Ahuhuhuhu~"

"You're trapped in a strange purple web!" Frisk threw his pan at Muffet, instantly killing her. A spider ran on to the scene, then ran away, and returned with a flower. He placed in on the spot where Muffet died, looked at it for a moment, then ran away. "You won! You earned 300XP and 50 gold." Frisk went to collect his weapon, then moved on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I'm proud of myself for remembering the name of the human soul substitute. It was right, right?


	20. MTT-Resort

Frisk exited the cavern, and continued heading east. After leaving the spider place, he found poster on the wall, for Mettaton's latest stage performance. 'A tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers, kept apart by the tides of fate...' I supposed this was never going to happen. He also walked past the set for Mettaton's performance, but didn't stay to long.

In the next area, there was three different routes Frisk could take. The one to the south lead to a deactivated tile puzzle, the one to the east lead to the elevator, and the one to the north lead to MTT-Resort, which is where Frisk went. There was a note on the floor, saying 'Hey! Go up the creepy alleyway on the right for some great deals!' so, obviously, Frisk went up the creepy alleyway on the right.

But, like. **Nobody came and stuff**

Frisk sighed, and stole 5G from the till, as well as taking the Empty Gun and Cowboy Hate, equipping them both. There was also a note, which read:

Hey, this is Bratty! **Hey, this is Catty!** If you're reading this... **Then, like, bad news you mega-evil weirdo!** Alphys just came here and she's taking us... **Someplace super duper safe!** But, first, we gotta use up the gel pens. **Yeah! Chill, Alphys! We don't wanna waster pens!** And don't even THINK about stealing our stuff. **Yeah, creep! Leave our junk alone!** Catty, it's not JUNK. It's really valuable. **Yeah! Our garbage is REALLY valuable!** Anyway. In closing: You're a total loser! **Yeah! Loser!! Nya ha ha!!!** Signed, Bratty  <3 **Signed, Catty <3**

"I guess Alphys really had evacuated _everyone_ ," Frisk noticed.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course she has. Who wouldn't in a situation like this?"

"Us..." he replied, grimly. 

"Hey, cheer up!" I said. "We don't have long left until this run is over, then we can go back and befriend everyone again, make up for our mistakes."

Frisk nodded. "If anything goes wrong, we can just reset..."

He left the creepy alley, and entered MTT-Resort. Just as he had expected, the lobby was empty. There was a fountain in the middle with a statue of Mettaton - the water was flowing onto the ground. There was an inscription on the fountain, reading, 'Royal Memorial Fountain. Built 201X. (Mettaton Added Last Week).' There was also a box by the entrance, where Frisk dumped his Ballet Shoes, Burnt Pan and Old Tutu, taking out the three Monster Candies and throwing them away to make more room. There was three potted plants around the room, each one of them judging Frisk for his sins. In front of the fountain, there was a save point, where Frisk quickly saved his game ("26 left."). There was three exits - one to the west, which lead to an empty restaurant, one to the east, which lead to a bunch of rooms, all of which were locked and empty, and one to the north, which lead to the Core. There was also an elevator, which was in use, and a burger shop, which Frisk entered.

"Why do I always get the freaks?" Burgerpants asked himself, as Frisk made his way to the counter. 

"Hey, can we chat for a moment?" Frisk asked.

"Nothing else to do!" Burgerpants exclaimed.

Frisk shrugged. "Alright then. You do know everyone's evacuated, right?"

"Evacuation?" he repeated. "You're yanking my chain, little weirdo. So WHAT if everybody else left work? So WHAT is nobody's buying anything? Par for the course, little weirdo. Par for the course."

"Well, what about Mettaton?"

"Well, Mettaton didn't tell me I HAD to work, I guess..." Burgerpants admitted. "But that's the thing! Sometimes he doesn't even call me into work until halfway into my shift! If I don't play it safe, he's going to yell at me. Okay, maybe 'yell' is the wrong term. It's more like he has this... CD album he plays... That's entirely full songs about how bad I am at my job."

Frisk frowned. "Uh, does that even matter? You're completely alone at the moment. Everyone else is dead."

"Huh? Everyone else is DEAD?" he asked, surprised. "Does that mean I don't have to work today? God. That it were true, little weirdo. That it were true."

Frisk pulled out his gun, but Burgerpants just spoke back as if it were no problem.

"Sorry, little weirdo. Threats won't work on me. I can't go to hell. I'm all out of vacation days."

I had to hold back a giggle at that, as Frisk went to buy a Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face and four Legendary Hero's. He then left the shop.

"Alone again..." Burgerpants said, as Frisk closed the door.


	21. The Core

Frisk left the building to the north, and crossed the bridge heading to the Core. He entered the building, finding three different routes he could take. The elevator lead straight up to the top of the Core, but he didn't go up, knowing that he still needed to kill 26 monsters before he could fight Mettaton. The door to the right lead to an empty room. Frisk headed to the left instead, knowing that there would be monsters he could kill.

Strangely, though, the usual Madjick wasn't there for him to fight. Frowning, he moved on, walking past deactivated lasers. At the next crossroads, he headed north, into a room where a Knight Knight would usually fight him... But nobody was there. He continued heading to the east, once again walking past deactivated lasers. He found a save point ("26 left.") and three pathways, leading to the north, east and west. He headed straight up, then up, then up, until he reached the 'Warriors Path'. He walked along the purple bridge hanging over the bridge, and luckily this time shadows emerged, throwing him into a battle.

"Whimsalot and Final Froggit appeared," I narrated, as Frisk hit Whimsalot with his gun, killing it instantly. "You are intimidated by Final Froggit's strength. Truly." He hit Final Froggit with his gun, once again killing it instantly. "You won! You earned 230XP and 160 gold."

He continued to walk along the bridge.

"Mercenaries emerge from the shadows." Frisk hit Knight Knight with his gun taking away half her health. "Knight Knight breathes deeply." He hit her again, almost killing her. "Knight Knight breathes deeply." He hit her for the third and final time before she turned into dust. "Madjick flaunts its orbs in a menacing manner." He hit the Madjick, taking away half its HP. "Madjick flaunts its orbs in a menacing manner." He hit it again, this time killing it. "You won! You earned 330XP and 270 gold."

He continued to walk along the bridge.

"What a nightmare!" Three different enemies had emerged - another Final Froggit, another Whimsalot, and an Astigmatism. Frisk hit the Whimsalot, almost killing it. "Whimsalot's flying stutters." He hit it again, this time destroying it. "Astigmatism clicks its teeth." He hit the Astigmatism, instantly killing it. "Final Froggit knows exactly why it's here." He hit the Final Froggit, and it turned to dust. "You won! You earned 360XP and 245 gold. Your LOVE increased."

Frisk returned to the save point ("19 left."), then headed east, then up, then east, until he reached the End. For a while, he just hung out on the bridge, walking back and fourth until his killed 19 enemies (six Astigmatisms, five Whimsalots, six Final Froggit's, a Knight Knight and a Madjick), before getting that all important message...

But nobody came.


	22. Mettaton NEO

Frisk went to save the game ("Determination."), then entered the door left of the elevator. In the next room, he was greeted by Mettaton.

"MY, MY. SO YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED," the robot said. "AFTER OUR FIRST MEETING, I REALIZED... SOMETHING GHASTLY. YOU'RE NOT JUST A THREAT TO MONSTERS... BUT HUMANITY, AS WELL. OH MY. THAT'S AN ISSUE. YOU SEE, I CAN'T BE A STAR WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE. AND BESIDES... THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE... I WANT TO PROTECT." Frisk took a step closer. "AH HA HA. EAGER, AS ALWAYS, EH? BUT DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL. THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T ACCOUNTED FOR."

He frowned. "Huh?"

"AS ANY TRUE FAN WOULD KNOW, I WAS FIRST CREATED AS A HUMAN ERADICATION ROBOT," Mettaton explained.

Frisk shook his head. "But... that was just a cover, right? Alphys lied to me about that. You're really a ghost, who wanted to be famous or something. So Alphys made you a new body, so you could become corporeal and be 'yourself'."

Mettaton ignored these comments. "IT WAS ONLY AFTER BECOMING A STAR THAT I WAS GIVEN A MORE... PHOTOGENIC BODY. HOWEVER. THOSE ORIGINAL FUNCTIONS HAVE NEVER BEEN FULLY REMOVED... COME ANY CLOSER, AND I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU... MY TRUE FORM!" Frisk took another step closer. "FINE THEN! RRRRREADY? IIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!!!"

The world flashed white, and we entered a fight.

"Mettaton NEO blocks the way!" I exclaimed.

Frisk's eyes widened. Mettaton now looked a bit like his EX form, only a lot more dangerous. His right arm was some sort of gun, and he had a spike coming up from his shoulders and boots. His hair was styled with three spikes going to the right. Frisk checked him.

"METTATON NEO - 90 ATK 9 DEF. Dr. Alphys's greatest invention." Strangely, he didn't attack. "Stage lights are blaring."

Frisk took a deep breath, and hit him with the Empty Gun. All of his health went away.

"GH..." The robot began to shake. "GUESS YOU DON'T WANNA JOIN MY FAN CLUB...?" There was a flash of white light, and a loud bang, and Mettaton was gone.

Frisk continued walking through the room. He was now at LV19, one away from the maximum. He exited the room, and walked along the corridor, until he came to the elevator. He entered the elevator, and took a long ride up to the top. He headed east, saved the game, and headed north. There was an elevator which would take him to the King's Castle, but it was in use. By who? We shall never know. Since he couldn't take the elevator, Frisk walked the long way round, on a balcony with a view of the Capital. All the buildings were grey, and even when we reached our final bit of luxury, everything was grey. Still, as we came to this building and Frisk saved the game, I took control. I felt happy. I felt like myself. And I knew this was a place were I could truly remember what it was like to be human.

This was my home.


	23. Floweytale

Strangely, Frisk didn't seem to mind that I had taken control, despite the fact that there was no real reason for me to do it. He didn't even ask me why. Happily, I strolled into my house, finding the entrance hall. There was a chain with two padlocks blocking the way to the stairs - I didn't bother to read the note.

"He leaves them in the kitchen and the hallway," I told Frisk, though I don't think he was listening. Since Mettaton's death, he had been rather quiet. I could see why.

I entered the room to the left - the dining room, if I remembered correctly. There was some gardening tools, a bookshelf containing nothing useful, a fireplace with the coals still warm, a reading chair which is hardly ever used, and a table with a golden flower in the middle. As I made my way into the kitchen, I got an encounter. Usually in this area, all the monsters Frisk had befriended would tell him my story - I fell down into the Underground, died, Asriel absorbed my soul, went to the surface, died. However, this time I received a pleasant surprise.

"Howdy, Chara!" Flowey greeted. "You finally made it home. Remember when we used to play here? Hee hee hee... Boy! Today's gonna be just as fun." He popped into the ground, and I continued heading to the kitchen. Flowey was telling his story now, wasn't he? Finally, I would learn the truth. Finally, I would know what happened.

I entered the kitchen, and opened the fridge. "No chocolate," I grumbled, and closed it. I looked in the sink, finding some white fur stuck in the drain. There was a note on the side, but, "I've read this already." I took the key and put in on my phone's key chain, then briefly looked at the stovetop and in the bin, which was filled with crumpled-up recipes for butterscotch pie. Butterscotch pie... I remember. That was what Mom and Dad used to make for me and Asriel, all the time. I guess Dad wanted to get rid of all the recipes after Mom left and started living in the Ruins.

I exited the kitchen, and found Flowey again. "I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden," he told me. "I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs... My entire body had turned into a flower! 'Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!' I called out."

I smiled. "But nobody came," we said together. He popped back into the ground, and I left the room, through the hallway and into the room to the right. I walked down the corridor, and went through the first door into a bedroom. My bedroom. There was a box of toys. "Dusty toys." There was a bed. "My bed." There was another bed. "His bed." There was a drawing of a flower on the wall. "My drawing." There was a picture on the shelf. "..." I opened the wardrobe, finding striped sweaters hung up. "Our clothes." There was two presents on the ground. I opened the first one, finding a heart-shaped locket. As I put it around my neck, I could feel it beating, resonating with my existence. "Right where it belongs." I opened the second one, finding a knife. As I held it in my hand, I thought about when I was back at the Ruins, trying to find a knife in the drawer. "About time."

I left the room, and continued walking down the corridor, passing a door with a note saying, 'Room under renovations,' and finding Flowey again. "Eventually, the king found me, crying in the garden," he continued. "I explained what had happened to him. Then he held me, Chara. He held me with tears in his eyes, saying... 'There, there. Everything is going to be alright.' He was so... emotional. But... For some reason... I didn't feel anything at all."

I took the second key and put it on my phones key-chain, then entered the third door, into another bedroom. Dad's room. His diary was on his desk. "The entries are always the same." There was a chair. "It's just a chair." There was trophy, stating 'Number 1 Nose-Nuzzle Champs '98!' There was a bed. "It's a king-sized bed." There was a macaroni art of a flower on the wall. "'For King Dad!'" I opened the wardrobe. "Nothing useful." I opened his drawers. "Still has that sweater." I left the room, and looked in the mirror. "It's me, Chara."

I walked back down the hallway, exiting the room, and moved over to the chain. I unlocked the chain, and went to look at the shelf. There was a calendar from the beginning of 201X, with a date circled on it. "The date I came here," I informed Frisk. I then headed down the stairs, and began to walk down a long, grey corridor, once again bumping into Flowey.

"I soon realized that I didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared! And believe me, it's not like I wasn't trying. I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping I would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home. Eventually, I reached the Ruins. Inside, I could HER, Chara. I thought of all people, SHE could make me feel whole again." He paused. "She failed. Ha ha..." I continued to walk down the hallway, finding him again a few metres away. "I realized those two were useless. I became despondent. I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. Chara, you might not believe this... But I decided... It wasn't worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without you. So... I decided to follow in your footsteps. I would erase myself from existence. And you know what? I succeeded." I frowned. If he had successfully... done it... erased himself from this world... why was he here now, talking to me? Then again, I had erased myself, and I was there, listening to him. Perhaps it was through determination? Yes, that must of been it. No other power is strong enough to bring a human or monster back to life. "But as I left this mortal coil... I started to feel apprehensive. If you don't have a SOUL, what happens when you...? Something primal started to burn inside me. 'No,' I thought. 'I don't want to die!'" He took a deep breath. "Then I woke up. Like it was all just a bad dream. I was back at the garden. Back at my 'save point'." I continued to walk down the corridor, heading east. "Interested, I decided to experiment. Again and again, I brought myself to the edge of death. At any point, I could have let this world continue on without me. But as long as I was determined to live... I could go back. Amazing, isn't it, Chara? I was amazed, too." I continued walking, turning a corner to head north. "At first, I used my powers for good. I became 'friends' with everyone. I solved all their problems flawlessly. Their companionship was amusing... For a while. As time repeated, people proved themselves predictable. What would this person say if I gave them this? What would they do if I said this to them? Once you know the answer, that's it. That's all they are." I turned another corner. "It all started because I was curious. Curious what would happen if I killed them. 'I don't like this,' I told myself. 'I'm just doing this because I HAVE to know what happens.' Ha ha ha... What an excuse! You of all people must know how liberating it is to act this way. At least we're better than those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen... Those pathetic people that want to see it, but are too weak to do it themselves. I bet someone like that's watching right now, aren't they...?" I walked onto another balcony with a view of the Capitol. "Nowadays, even that's grown tiring. You understand, Chara. I've done everything this world has to offer. I've read every book. I've burned every book. I've won every game. I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone. I've killed everyone. Sets of numbers... Lines of dialogue... I've seen them all. But you... YOU'RE different. I never could predict YOU, Chara. When I saw you in the Ruins, I didn't recognize you. I thought I could frighten you, then steal your SOUL. I failed. And when I tried to load my save file... It didn't work. Chara... Your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine! I just have one question for you, Chara. How did you get back to the Ruins from here...? Wait, I know. She must have taken you when she left. And decided to give you a proper burial, rather than... Hanging out in the basement forever. But, why then...? What made you wake up? Did you hear me calling you...? It doesn't matter now. I'm so tired of this, Chara. I'm tired of all these people. I'm tired of all these places. I'm tired of being a flower. Chara. There's just one thing left I want to do. Let's finish what we started. Let's free everyone. Then... let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like!" I smiled. "That despite it all... This world is still 'kill or be killed'!!" My smile grew. "Then...? Well... I had... Been entertaining a few ways to use that power. Hee hee hee..." He paused. "But seeing you here my changed my mind. Chara... I think if you're around... Just living in the surface world doesn't seem do bad." I lost my smile. "We don't even need to leave to get them this time. The king has six of them locked away. I've tried hundreds of ways to get him to show me them... But he just won't. Chara... I know he'll do it for YOU. Why am I telling you all of this? Chara, as I said before. Even after all this time... You're still the only one that understands me. You won't give me any worthless pity!" My smile returned. "Creatures like us... Wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way." My smile grew. "So that's..." A glint of red shone in my eyes. "So... that's... Why..." He began to shake as I advanced. "... ha... Ha... what's this... feeling? Why am I... Shaking?" He began to sweat as I took another step closer. "Hey... Chara... No hard feelings about back then, right?" Another step. "H-Hey, what are you doing!?" Another step. "B... back off!!" Another step. "I... I've changed my mind about all this." Another step. "This isn't a good idea anymore." Another step. "Y-you should go back, Chara." Another step. "This place is fine the way it is!" Another step. "S-s-stop making that creepy face!" My smile grew. "This isn't funny!" More red in my eyes. "You've got a SICK sense of humor!" My grip on my knife tightened. 

Flowey went back into the ground. "Coward..." I muttered, as I took the path down and entered a yellow corridor. The last corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'At least we're better than those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen... Those pathetic people that want to see it, but are too weak to do it themselves. I bet someone like that's watching right now, aren't they...?' Well, in this case, I suppose it's people reading it, not watching. Or is he talking about me...? *shrugs* Could go either way, I suppose.
> 
> Also, next chapter... you know what's coming next. :)


	24. A Bad Time

I let Frisk regain control over the body. We both knew that Sans would be close by, ready to judge us, and we also knew that he wouldn't go easy on us. We had killed his brother, his friends and his neighbours, so why would he let us past without a fight? Still, I doubted he would be hard to kill. Everyone else (apart from Undyne, of course) had died in a few hits, and it wasn't that hard for Frisk to dodge attacks. Besides, Sans only had 1ATK and 1DEF... How hard could it possibly be?

Frisk began to walk down the long corridor, finding Sans halfway.

"heya," the skeleton greeted. Strange... Didn't he usually explain EXP and LOVE first? "you've been busy, huh?" He paused, as he looked us up and down. "so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" he asked. Frisk took a step closer, but didn't speak. "heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." Frisk took another step closer, gripping his knife tightly. "welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises." We entered the battle screen. "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... Should be burning in hell."

Our heart turned blue, and Sans threw us to the ground. Bones raised from the ground, each one of them hitting Frisk. Then, Gaster Blasters appeared out of nowhere and shoot his heart, shattering it into a million pieces...

"Our fate rests upon you," a deep voice told us. "Chara! Stay determined..."

We woke up at the entrance of the hall.

"Wha... how..."

I laughed. "He's playing dirty. You'll just have to dodge his attack first."

Frisk took a deep breath. "Ok, let's do this. I need to jump up, then dodge the laser beams." He began to walk down the hallway, once again finding Sans.

But this time, he said something different, as if he knew Frisk had already heard his speech. "heya. you look frustrated about something. guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?" We entered the battle screen. "it's a beautiful say outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... Should be burning in hell." This time Frisk managed to dodge all the attacks. "huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first."

Megalovania intensifies.

"You feel like you're going to have a bad time," I told Frisk. He nodded glumly, then went to check Sans. "SANS 1ATK 1DEF. The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage."

Sans sent bones flying at Frisk, making Frisk have to jump through the small gaps. He managed to jump through some, but still got hit. Whilst doing this, he realized something - there was no invincibility frames, and the attacks had some sort of poison effect, meaning that even if it only dealt one damage on the first hit, you would still lose HP straight after.

"You felt your sins crawling on your back."

Frisk took his knife, and swung it at Sans, thinking that it would kill him.

"what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" the skeleton asked, as he dodged the attack. Frisk sighed in frustration, as he dodged the bone attacks. This time, it came in with both blue and white attacks, meaning he had to stay still for some but dodge others. He died.

Frisk sighed, and walked down the hallway again to meet Sans. "hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row. suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied. all right. how 'bout we make it a third?" We entered the battle screen. "it's a beautiful day outside." He used his opening attack, this time catching Frisk off guard and killing him. Frisk let out a groan of frustration as he woke up and went to met Sans again. "hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row. hey, what comes after 'thrice', anyway? wanna help me find out?" We entered the battle screen. "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing-" Again, Sans caught Frisk off guard, and killed him.

Frisk clenched his fists as he woke up and walked back to meet Sans. "Not this time, buddo," he muttered under his breath, as Sans began his monologue.

"hmm... that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row. quice? frice? welp, won't have to use it again anyways." We entered the battle screen. "it's a beautiful day outside." This time, Frisk managed to dodge the attack. "anyway, as i was saying, it's a nice day out. why not relax and take a load off?"

Frisk gripped his knife, and attack Sans. He dodged, said, "what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" before sending a bunch of bones flying at Frisk. He dodged them, and went to check Sans again.

"SANS 1ATK 1DEF. The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage. Can't keep dodging forever. Keep attacking," I suggested.

Frisk nodded, as he went to dodge the blue and white bones, this time only getting hit by one. He ran towards Sans, and attempted to cut him with the knife. Once again, Sans dodged the attack.

"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..." More bones. Frisk jumped through the gaps. He attacked. Sans dodged. "until suddenly, everything ends." Sans sent some bones moving along the ground, with several platforms for Frisk to jump on on top. He failed to jump on them, dying.

Frisk walked back down the corridor to meet Sans. "hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row. convenient, huh? that's one for each finger. but soon..." We entered the battle screen. "ready?" Frisk dodged the attack. "here we go."

Sans would send bones along the top and bottom for Frisk to jump through or jump over, and each time Frisk attacks Sans would dodge. If he had to, he would eat. Knife. Speech. Bones. Knife. Speech. Bones. Knife. Speech. Bones. Food. Bones. Knife. Speech. Bones. Frisk got back to where he died last time, and attacked.

"heh heh heh... that's your fault, isn't it?" More bones. Another attack. "you can't understand how this feels..." More bones. Another attack. "knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset." More bones. He was down to 1HP. He ate a Legendary Hero. Gaster Blasters. Another Legendary Hero. More bones. Another attack. "look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago." More bones. Another attack. "and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either." More bones. Frisk died.

He walked back down the hall, meeting Sans in the same spot. "hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died six times in a row. that's the number of fingers on a mutant hand. but soon..." Frisk got back to the part where he was, and attacked. "cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?" More Blasters. Frisk died again.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row. hey, that's good. seven's supposed to be a lucky number. who knows, maybe you'll hit the jackpot..." Frisk got back to his last position, and this time managed to dodge the attack and hit Sans again. "to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all." More bones. Another attack. "... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know." More bones. A Legendary Hero. More bones. Another attack. "all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore." More bones. One final attack...

"ugh... that being said..." Sans began to sweat, exhausted from all this dodging. "you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?" He sighed. "listen. i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."

I frowned. "Sans is sparing you."

Frisk smiled, and a tear formed in his eye. "Sans..."

"No," I said.

"Sans, I- I can't believe..."

"No, this is all wrong."

"I c-can't believe, after a-all I did..."

"There is no way he is showing us mercy..."

"After all I did... You would show mercy." He smiled. "I..."

He heart offered over the mercy button.

"No, Frisk!"

"I acc..."

"Frisk, you're going to get us killed!"

"I accept!"

I took a deep breath, waiting for the attack.

"you're sparing me?" Sans asked. "finally. buddy. pal. I know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste." He lifted up his hands. "c'mere, pal." He sent bones flying up from the ground.

"geeettttttt dunked on!!!" Sans' voice echoed through our head after Frisk died. "if we're really friends... you won't come back."

Frisk hesitated. His hand hovered over the RESET button.

"If anything goes wrong, we can always RESET..." he recalled.

I took control of the body, and hit the continue button. "No," I decided. "That was never an option. We were always going to continue, no matter what. And now, I will kill Sans..."

After that, I lost count of how many times I had died. Frisk was constantly screaming in the back of my mind, trying to get me to give up. I didn't listen. Instead, I continued attacking Sans. He kept dodging. He kept attacking me. He even attacked me during my turn. His attacks were nearly impossible to dodge, but I managed. The further we got into the battle, the more tired he became. Still, he wouldn't give up. I wouldn't give up either. I refused to. I remember him telling me this:

"welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh? woah, you look REALLY pissed off... heheheh... did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway... i guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? heh. don't tell that to the other sans-es, okay?"

"sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this."

"and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends."

"but that's ridiculous, right? yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy."

"you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT."

"and that day's TODAY."

"cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out."

"and if you keep pushing me... then i'll be forced to use my special attack."

"yeah, my special attack. sound familiar? well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die." 

"well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack!"

He then gave me an extremely difficult attack, bending time and space in order to make it as hard as possible. It took me several times to dodge it all, but once I did, he threw me around the hall with his hand, his left eye glowing blue and yellow. I was at 1HP, but I lost no HP, and when he finished, my heart just sunk to the bottom of the screen.

Sans took a deep breath. "huff... puff... all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack."

My eyes widened. "What?!" I exclaimed. "There's another attack?!"

"are you ready?" he asked.

"No!" I shouted.

He ignored me. "here goes nothing." Nothing happened. "yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not gonna be anything, either." I frowned, confused. "heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided. it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Honestly, I didn't even know why he was fighting. He knew that everything would be RESET, so why would he care if he died? He would just come back in the next run. That was... if there was every a next run.

"you'll get bored here," he told us. "if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit." He paused. "i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because think you can. and because you 'can'... you 'have to'." He paused again, breathing deeply. "but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most 'determined' thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely gave up."

"No, Sans," I muttered. "I will never give up. I will complete this run no matter what."

"and..." He yawned. "do literally anything else." 

He began to close his eyes, and, soon enough, he had fallen asleep. With the little but of strength I had left, I reached for my knife, and hit the fight button, attempting to stab him one final time. He woke up, and dodged the attack.

"heh, didja really thing you would be able-"

I hit him again, this time landing a hit. I smiled, as he fell to the floor, blood oozing out his chest.

He was silent for a few moments, before accepting his fate. "so... guess that's it, huh? just... don't say i didn't warn you." He slowly stood up. "welp. i'm going to grillby's." He slowly walked out the Judgement Hall.

"papyrus, do you want anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoys this super long chapter of Charatale!
> 
> ...
> 
> Heh, who am I kidding? I hope you cried. This was so freakin' emotion. Even I almost cried when writing it. Sorry, but... We all knew it was coming. You can't do a Genocide run without killing Sans. So... yeah.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last.


	25. Sell Your Soul

"Sans... I'm sorry..." Frisk whispered, a tear forming in his eye.

But it was too late. That Mr Comedian had turned to dust. Sure, we hadn't seen it, but he was definitely dead. Frisk's LOVE had now increased to 20. The maximum amount of LOVE. We had done it. We had killed everyone. Or, at least, almost everyone.

"2 left..." I muttered, as Frisk exited the Judgement Hall. 

He had regain control just after I delivered the final blow. After that, he couldn't stop himself. And now, there was no RESETs. He knew that. We both did. We had to complete the run. Maybe he would be able to fix his mistakes on the next run...? Or maybe not. Maybe I wouldn't allow it. Maybe he wouldn't be able to be kind anymore. Maybe he would force himself to kill again. I wouldn't blame him if he did - gaining LOVE was a glorious feeling, Frisk of all people should know that.

He entered another grey area, now inside the Kings Castle. He passed a sign reading 'Throne Room', saved the game, and walked to the end of the corridor. He then went down into the basement, walking down a long stairway to reach a room filled with coffins. He walked up and opened the first one, which had a red heart painting on top.

"It's as comfortable as it looks," I told him.

Frisk frowned. "How would you- oh, right..."

I laughed. "Yeah. I can't believe he put me in that thing... Thank god Mom took my and buried me under those flowers..."

Frisk didn't ask anything else, but I knew what he was thinking. He was confused. All will be explained soon, buddy, all will be explained...

He walked back up the stairs, into the Thrown Room where Asgore was waiting. I took control, and walked forwards, coming up behind the King, coming up behind my Dad.

"Curious," he muttered. "I've never seen a plant... cry before." I frowned. Was it Flowey? I thought Flowey couldn't feel emotions... Asgore turned around. "Huh? You must be the one that flower just warned me about."

My fists clenched. "That bloody traitor..."

"Howdy!" the King greeted, sounding strangely happy. Did he not understand that he was about to die, murdered by his own child? "Erm... What kind of monster are you...?" I giggled. "Sorry, I cannot tell. Well, we can always-"

I forced us into the fight screen. There was no way he could escape. I would kill him before he had the chance to say anything.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight," he tried to reason. 

I shook my head. "Fighting is the only solution to this."

"Why not settle this... Over a nice cup of tea?" he offered.

I laughed, as I swung my knife at him, dealing 9999999999 damage. He fell to his knees.

"Why... You..."

A circle of 'friendliness pellets' surrounded him, closing in and turning him into dust. I stopped laughing.

"Flowey? What did you do?" I asked, angrily. "That was supposed to be me!"

Asgore's SOUL showed appeared, as another set of 'friendliness pellets' appeared, closing in and destroying it, shattering it into a million pieces.

I tightened my grip around my knife, ready to send the traitor back to hell.

"See? I never betrayed you!" Flowey exclaimed. 

"You're lying."

"It was all a trick, see?"

"You're a traitor."

"I was waiting to kill him for you!"

"How dare you?

"After all it's me your best friend!" he said quickly. "I'm helpful, I can be useful to you. I promise I won't get in your way. I can help... I can... I can..."

"DIE YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE!" I shouted, as I advanced with my knife.

"Please don't kill me," he begged.

I slashed my knife at him, one two three four five six seven eight strikes until he was completely gone. Not even dust, just... gone.

I was back.

**Greetings. I am Chara. Thank you. Your power awakened me from death. My 'human soul'. My 'determination'. They were not mine, but YOURS. At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life?**

**...**

**You.**

**With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation.**

**Power.**

**Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling...**

**That's me.**

**'Chara'.**

**Now. Now we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next.**

"No," you reply.

**No...?**

**Hmm...**

**How curious. You must have misunderstood.**

**SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?**

I advanced, laughing psychotically, and swung my knife.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

And the world had been erased.

...

Still, you came back? Why? There was nothing left, just an empty space. Only darkness lived here now. The world had been erased. Nothing was left...

**Interesting. You want to go back. You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences.**

"Yes," you reply.

**Exactly.**

**...**

**Perhaps.**

**We can reach a compromise. You still have something I want. Give it to me. And I will bring this world back.**

"Yes," you reply.

**Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL. ******

****"Yes," you reply.** **

******...** ** **

******Then, it is done.** ** **

****We woke up on a bed of golden flowers.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that's that! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this book! Even if it was sad at times...
> 
> The next book I will be writing will be a lot happier though. I've already planned it out, so it should be released by tomorrow. Probably not tonight, but definitely in the morning at the latest.
> 
> What did you think about this book? It would help me if you could leave your thoughts so I can keep in mind any areas of improvement for the next :)
> 
> See ya later!


End file.
